<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thing of Beauty by rancordesherzens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106323">A Thing of Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancordesherzens/pseuds/rancordesherzens'>rancordesherzens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperCorp [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Assistant Kara Danvers, Cat Grant cheering on the gay, Cat Knows Kara has powers, Cat and Lena are friends, F/F, Fluff, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Girl Saves Girl, Happy Ending, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara is not Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Lena is Kara's sexuality, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Matchmaker Cat, One Big Happy Family, Smut, SuperCorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancordesherzens/pseuds/rancordesherzens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is sitting at her desk outside of Cat Grant’s office and she hears heels clicking in the lobby. Because she hears everything.<br/>She doesn’t pay any particular attention to the noise in the lobby until one of the security guards stops the person and she says, in the most beautiful voice, “I’m Lena Luthor and Cat Grant is expecting me.”<br/>Why in Rao’s name hadn’t she, Cat Grant’s personal assistant, been told about this? Lena Luthor. The Lena Luthor is here to see Ms. Grant.<br/>Kara hazards a look in Ms. Grant’s direction and the woman is looking rather smugly, directly at her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperCorp [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1464</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Thing of Beauty</p><p>rancordesherzens</p><p> </p><p>AU Kara isn’t Supergirl. She saved Alex’s plane, but didn’t pursue life as a publicly visible hero. But, she did work towards honing her abilities and training with Alex for emergencies and for greater control of herself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara’s been having trouble sleeping lately. So instead of sleeping, she flies around, or paints, and sometimes goes training out in the desert and at the underground DEO base when they allow her. She isn’t working for them, and since she refuses to, Director Henshaw wants her to remain out of the headlines and not use her abilities where anyone can identify her. She intends to do just that and doesn’t plan on letting anyone know she’s a Kryptonian. </p><p>Clark has the caped crusade thing covered. She wants to help National City in other ways, one way is by being Cat Grant’s exceptional assistant. Thank Rao for her abilities, because without them she wouldn’t be able to keep up with her boss’s demands. In her free time she travels the planet, focuses on her art, trains, and does some volunteering. Self-care, is what Eliza called it all. She hugged Kara after she saved Alex and narrowly exposed herself to the world, when she cried over her decision to focus on finding happiness instead of becoming a hero. Eliza hugged her and assured her that it was okay if that wasn’t what she wanted. She could if needed, help people without them seeing her, and she could focus on what made her happy and practice self-care.</p><p>
  <em> Alex was home resting after she almost died. Her alien sister risked everything to catch her compromised plane and set it back down in the corner of the airport tarmac. Easy extraction of the passengers, crew, and helpful for investigation and cleanup. Really the perfect save. The media got pictures of her. Luckily Kara was wearing jeans, boots, and a long-sleeve sweater, with her hair down and no glasses. Her clothes were soggy, and her hair clung to her and looked brown from when she went into the bay and skimmed the water with the plane as she slowed it down and guided it underneath the bridge without causing any damage to the craft or the large structure.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kara couldn’t sleep. She was full of adrenaline. She was so scared when heard that Alex’s plane to Geneva was on the news. She had been walking down a street that night and heard someone’s TV report that the plane was about to crash into the bay. She couldn’t stand by and let her sister and the other people on board perish when she could possibly save them. So, she ran behind the nearest building, briefly checked for witnesses and cameras, she took off her coat, glasses, and let her hair down and rolled the items up and tucked them away in a bush. She wrapped her phone, wallet, and keys up in the bundle. She struggled, running and jumping awkwardly into her first flight in so many years. The feeling rushed back to her though and she worked hard to catch up with the plane and to get a firm grip on it. She pushed into it to slow it down and she let only herself be submerged in the cold brackish water and guided the plane below the bridge and back up into the air. She carefully sat it down at the airport out of the way of the runway and she flew back to her hidden items in that bush and then went home to clean up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Someone got a picture of her when she briefly hopped onto the wing of the plane and saw that Alex was okay, catching a glimpse of her sister through one of the windows. She had flown slowly and so she was still soaked and it helped preserve her ‘human’ identity. Her thick, dark, and soaked clothes helped hide her figure some, and it made her hair look much darker than it is. She knew her identity was safe but she wondered what the city would do the following days and how’d they react to her being among them. She showed some of her strength and her ability to fly, so they can’t prove that she’s Kryptonian.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kara didn’t want to watch the news but she did anyway and scoffed at the grainy picture of her on the plane’s wing. Ms. Grant had already texted her and told her to be at work early in the morning (5 am!) and be prepared for it to be an extra busy day. When Eliza’s face appeared on her phone right after that she knew she needed to see her. So she flew just above the buildings and the trees and all the way to Eliza in Midvale. She stayed low enough to not be picked up on anyone's radars.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She landed on Eliza’s back porch and used her key to let herself in.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t even get a chance to close the door behind her before an exasperated, “Kara!” reached her ears. “You scared me, Sweetie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kara put her glasses back on, “I’m sorry, Eliza.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alex is sleeping. I spoke to her just a little while ago. She’s worried about you. I’m worried about you. What were you thinking, Kara!?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kara crossed her arms a little defensively, “I was thinking about Alex and how I couldn’t just let her...die.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eliza’s eyes were puffy and she looked pitiful. She knew what Kara was thinking when she did it. She’s just worried about the fallout. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Eliza, I’m sorry. I...did what I had to. I was careful…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her adopted mother held open her arms and Kara quickly ran into them and hugged the woman, “I was careful I promise. I left my phone, glasses, and everything tucked away near where I heard the news feed. GPS shows I was on the other side of the city. The picture on the news is grainy.” Kara laughed half-heartedly, “I look like a wet rat in a soggy sweater with dark brown hair.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eliza laughed and cried a little and hugged her daughter tight. She then told her about the DEO keeping tabs on her since she was a child and on all of them over the years. Kara was shocked. She was being observed and hadn’t even known it.  </em>
</p><p>One of those government agents observing them, that Eliza was so worried about turned out to be her own sister and the other was an alien shapeshifter from Mars pretending to be the Director of the DEO. Kara’s choices were to either be a hero and work with the DEO or to resume her low profile life as just Kara Danvers.</p><p>That night she flew to Eliza and she learned that she was being watched and she talked to her adopted mother about how she felt. How she wanted to help people but not as a caped hero. She wanted to make sure the city got the news it deserved, that she wanted to help people without them knowing she was even there, and she just wanted to live her life and find her own happiness without having to juggle two different identities. If she had landed on earth when she was originally supposed to she sure she’d be a caped hero, but she didn’t land then. She didn’t raise Kal. She wants to use her abilities and embrace her heritage but keep a much lower profile and in her own way<em> . </em> Eliza held her and reassured her that she was the least selfish soul she knew and that taking care of herself was okay. Kara still cried.  </p><p> </p><p>And so here we are, weeks after the plane barely skimmed the bay and was gently set down at the nearest airport. Kara is sitting in Ms. Grant’s office and she is pacing the expanse of floor between her desk and her media wall. She frowned and fussed to herself, “Where the hell is she? We roll out the red carpet for her to come out and she just doesn’t.”</p><p>Kara swallowed and finished the edit Ms. Grant had assigned her. </p><p>“Keira, go get me a bulletproof coffee.”</p><p>Kara set the papers on the desk and did just that. </p><p> </p><p>Months later.</p><p>The people of National City are not stupid. They had started posting to and emailing various news sources, including Catco, that they believe the mysterious woman that saved the Geneva flight is still helping people, but doesn’t seem to want the spotlight. Unexplainable things happen all over the city. Little and big. Here and there.</p><p>There are stories about missing children literally appearing in police department lobbies with little bags of candy and stuffed animals in their arms. The verbal kids say a nice blonde lady saved or found them and bought them the candy and toy.</p><p>There are other stories about stolen cars mysteriously showing back up in the rightful owner’s driveways. Some of them are about robbers being knocked out in a blur so that the police can come by and arrest them on site. People are suddenly pulled from wrecks before the vehicle erupts into flames, but footage only shows a blur and the person appears at a safe distance. </p><p>Catco and other news headlines refer to her as simply ‘The Good Samaritan’. The mysterious woman refused to be seen but occasionally helped when she could. Cat Grant eats up every possible story of her exploits, but is still pissed that she’s not a <em> visible </em> hero like the caped one in Metropolis. </p><p>Still, the stories help revive the local news office, The Tribune. They are saved from being shut down. The people are drawn to their stories and coverage of their faceless heroine. Kara is laying low and still focusing on herself but once or twice a day she hears or sees something that she just cannot ignore. Henshaw is happy as long as she avoids cameras. Alex fusses about every headline and warns her to stop but at the same time praises her good work. Eliza checks in and asks her to just be careful. Cat had started treating her a little differently and Kara thinks she might be starting to suspect her.</p><p>Then a Luthor moves to National City. Lena Luthor. Kara knew this from the news, but never expected to come into any form of contact with the woman. Not that she’d mind if she did. From what she had read, Lena Luthor is a philanthropist, accomplished scientist, and a benevolent soul. She’s the light in the darkness that is the Luthor family. It seemed to Kara that she was adding a little shine to the tarnished name. Still, Kara hadn’t expected to ever actually be around a Luthor. Any Luthor. Benevolent or not. </p><p>Kara is sitting at her desk outside of Cat Grant’s office and she hears heels clicking in the lobby. Because she hears everything. She ditched the lead lined glasses a few months ago. They are safely tucked away in a memory box in the bottom of her dresser. Now, she wears stylish but somewhat thick, black framed glasses. She has several replacement pairs just in case. She doesn’t pay any particular attention to the noise in the lobby until one of the security guards stops the person and she says, in the most beautiful voice, “I’m Lena Luthor and Cat Grant is expecting me.” Then Kara nervously adjusts these stylish glasses and wonders why in Rao’s name hadn’t she, Cat Grant’s personal assistant, been told about this? Lena Luthor. The Lena Luthor is here to see Ms. Grant.</p><p>Kara hazards a look in Ms. Grant’s direction and the woman is looking rather smugly, directly at her. What? Why is she looking at her like that? Does she know about her abilities? Is she using her abilities against her to mess with her?</p><p>Well Cat Grant is Cat Grant. She’s very observant. She’s a genius when it comes to people and discovering a story. It took her a month to realize that her competent assistant is the mysterious hero that caught the flight to Geneva. How did she figure this out?  Well, right after the save. ‘Keira’ seemed more confident. Then she kept proving to be up the task of being Cat’s assistant. She kept placing increasingly, entirely unrealistic, inhuman expectations upon her and she delivered flawlessly every-single-time. If that wasn’t enough to warrant Cat’s attention then her running off to ‘make copies’ or to ‘change the ink cartridge’ or to ‘check with the editing department’ when the faceless hero was doing something just and wonderful was enough. Cat Grant knows how to access her companies’ security footage. She can’t find anything that actually proves that ‘Keira’ has abilities but she can see that she leaves the building and isn’t doing whatever task she names off as a flimsy excuse to leave her post.</p><p>So, in the last few weeks Cat Grant has been paying even more attention to her exceptional personal assistant. She notices the way she watches her coworkers, how her head tilts on occasion as if listening to something far away, how when Cat has a visitor ‘Keira’ will squint and watch them with extra interest as if perhaps x-raying the individual for weapons. When she gets into a verbal altercation she can tell that ‘Keira’ is listening and her knuckles are white behind her desk and she’s ready to do what security hadn’t arrived to do yet. It is perhaps the way that her assistant helps the others around the office in ways to placate their boss and to prevent workplace drama before it even begins. She’s always doing something to help the city, or her staff, or her personally. </p><p>And<em> if </em> all of these things were not enough to warrant Cat Grant’s suspicion then one other thing certainly was. It was the fact that her young, attractive, assistant that was about 5’ 8” without shoes and roughly 130 lbs, muscle and all, and God did she have muscles under those nice slacks and long sleeve blouses and sweaters...then it was the fact that she stayed exactly that weight despite the fact that she ate enough throughout the day to satisfy an entire unit of marine soldiers. Only an alien could consume that much and look that amazing. </p><p>Cat doesn’t pretend to understand why her assistant is content to live a ‘normal’ life and remain out of the spotlight. But, she is curious to how the woman just outside of her office will react to her friend, Lena Luthor. She met Lena in Metropolis and they still talk from time-to-time. When they are in the same area they make time to catch up and to check in. It’s been a few years and Cat is so proud of how the young woman has always found a way to help others and how she’s always fighting to make a name for herself outside of the rest of her family.</p><p>The Queen of all Media, is curious to how the alien outside of her office will react in general to the woman. She’s noticed her slightly peaked interest any time Lena’s name graces a headline. It helps towards proving something else about her assistant that she’s been suspecting. That she’s not just any alien, but she’s a Kryptonian. Why else would an alien find a Luthor to be so interesting? Well maybe it could be that her assistant is a little gay too. The final verdict is out.</p><p>Regardless, Cat has noticed that pretty blush when she compliments a dress or a particularly dapper shirt. She’s seen the same blush when Kara’s talking with Eve in accounting. The same when she talks with Lucy from legal.</p><p>Having Lena come by unexpectedly, at least to Kara, is all a part of Cat’s plan to watch her assistant react to the young Luthor.</p><p>Speak of the woman. Right on time.</p><p>Cat’s personal elevator dings. It’s the elevator security was instructed to direct her towards. She strolls out of it like she’s on her own personal catwalk. Her purse on her shoulder and one hand grasping the strap, the other hand in the pocket of her designer blue, tight fitting dress. She’s pushed her expensive sunglasses up on top of her head and they sit perfectly near the immaculate bun she has her hair up in. Her makeup is flawless and she’s wearing her signature red on her lips. She smiles as she gets closer to Cat’s office in the distance.</p><p>Kara sat practically frozen even before the elevator stopped on the floor. Cat noted. Another sign that she’s an alien. Her assistant swallowed when the doors opened and Lena walked out in her high heels. She then straightened her desk a little too quickly, fixed her green blouse, and smoothed any crinkles in her slacks, she was ‘reading’ from her tablet, and adjusting her glasses when the Luthor approached her desk.</p><p>“Hello.” Lena greeted her simply. Her bright, light green eyes sparkled slightly as she did and as she observed the assistant in front of her.    </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Comments? Thoughts?</p><p> </p><p>KUDOS please!!! :)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Thing of Beauty </p>
<p> </p>
<p>rancordesherzens</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fic was inspired by the song ‘Thing of Beauty’ by the Danger Twins.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kara sat practically frozen, watching the metal doors, even before the elevator stopped on their floor. Cat noted. Another sign that she’s an alien. The same way she must wait on her in the mornings with her blazing hot coffee. Her assistant swallowed when the doors opened and Lena walked out in her high heels. She then straightened her desk, a little too quickly, fixed her green blouse, and smoothed any crinkles in her tan slacks, she was ‘reading’ from her tablet, and adjusting her glasses when the Luthor approached her desk.</p>
<p>“Hello.” Lena greeted her simply and politely. Her bright, light green eyes sparkled slightly as she did and as she observed the assistant in front of her.</p>
<p>Kara blushed a light pink and smiled, “Hello.” She tapped at her tablet and looked back up at her, “Are you here to see Ms. Grant? I don’t have any appointments scheduled at this moment.” The assistant looked back at the radiant woman with a single raised blonde eyebrow.</p>
<p>Lena laughed, “Yes, I’m Lena. Cat is expecting me.”</p>
<p>Kara nodded and continued to smile at the woman as she called Cat’s phone. She didn’t answer. Kara set the phone back in the cradle and looked at her boss through the glass wall. She gave her the nod that meant ‘bring my guest into my office and wait for further instructions’. So, Kara smiled even brighter at Lena and she walked around her desk and towards her boss’s door, “Right this way, please.” Kara held the door open for her and Lena gave her an appraising look before following. Kara mentally counted in Kryptonian to will herself to not blush any harder than she already was over the look she just received. </p>
<p>Kara wasn’t panicking. Lena Luthor. Right here. Kara would have actually paid more attention to the woman had she known that she wasn’t just the nice one of the family, but also the insanely hot one. Rao. How is she real? Not having any sort of gay panic over a pretty woman. Nope. Not this alien. </p>
<p>“Cat Grant. You didn’t bother to actually put me on your schedule?”</p>
<p>Cat laughed, “Lena Luthor. I like keeping Keira on her toes. What better way than to have an unannounced high-profile guest?”</p>
<p>They hugged briefly and Cat snapped her fingers and pointed at the edge of the couch, “Keira, sit, I have an article for you to edit and a layout to change. Work on it in here and when you’re done go get my lunch.”</p>
<p>Kara accepted the two folders and a red marker from her boss and sat where she had pointed to. She was happy to shift her thoughts back to something professional. If not she’d have to go get some air.</p>
<p>Lena watched her a moment and then turned her attention back to Cat. “I have to say, after a couple of years of not hearing from you I was surprised to get your invite to visit.” They sat across from each other on separate couches. Cat and Kara are on the same couch.</p>
<p>“We haven’t been in the same city in a couple of years. We’re both busy and I hear you’re about to get even busier with a re-branding and all.”</p>
<p>“Now, how did you hear about that?” Lena tilted her head towards Cat as she asked.</p>
<p>“I have my sources. I’m happy that you’re relocating here, Lena. National City is lucky to have you.”</p>
<p>Lena looked over at Kara and back to Cat and then around the room briefly, “I...well, thank you.”</p>
<p>“You know the media will be all over your new brand and everything you do while you’re here.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d be incredibly shocked if they didn’t. I’m used to the press getting involved in everything I do. You know how it is.”</p>
<p>Cat picked at an invisible piece of lint on her skirt, “Yes well, they don’t bother me as much as they do you. If Catco reports on anything about you it will be a non-biased, fact driven article. We don’t do trash.”</p>
<p>Lena laughed, “Is this why you invited me over? To get me to agree to interviews?” Kara glanced at her from her editing, at human speed, and the woman didn't seem upset. Maybe a bit amused?</p>
<p>“No, I invited you to welcome you and tell you that you have an ally here if you need or want it. I still consider you a friend.” Cat smiled kindly and the young CEO.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Cat.”</p>
<p>“You are welcome, Lena. Now, tell me what do you think of National City so far? How are you settling in? Is there anything I can help you with to make your transition here easier?”</p>
<p>Kara felt her heart swell a bit at the kindness her boss was offering and at the genuinely touched and soft expression radiating off of Lena. Kara had to force herself to look back down at the article in her hands and away from the sweet sight. </p>
<p>Kara did the edits the way her boss would and she continued to listen to them talk. She could occasionally feel light green or hazel green eyes look over at her, but she steadfastly worked and when she was switching out the layout for a better flow; she realized that she had tuned the women out entirely.</p>
<p>“Keira?” Cat said.</p>
<p>Kara’s glasses slid down her nose some as she leaned down and moved the layouts around again. It has to be perfect.</p>
<p>“Keira.”</p>
<p>Kara bit her lip and held the transparent layouts up to the lights, “Hmmm.” She moved another over and was pleased with the decision. She chewed on her lip a little as she regarded the layout one more time. What would Cat think? She’d approve. Definitely. </p>
<p>Lena’s heart rate and breathing had increased. Odd. Cat’s had also, but Kara knew it was in a you’re about to get fussed at sort of way so she looked over in their direction over her slipping glasses.</p>
<p>Cat rolled her eyes and went back to her desk and Lena laughed.</p>
<p>Kara pushed her glasses back up her nose, “Yes? I’m sorry did I miss something? I’ve just finished here. I can go do whatever you need and go get your lunch Ms. Grant.”</p>
<p>Lena bit her lip a little and smiled at Kara.</p>
<p>Cat huffed, “Keira, go get my lunch and get the same for Lena. Order something for yourself too. Extra if you’d like. I know you skipped breakfast.”</p>
<p>Kara frowned. She knows for a fact that Ms. Grant saw her eat three donuts and two breakfast burritos throughout the morning. She’s been doing that lately, acting like she doesn’t see her eat and buying her food. She’s starting to think that Ms. Grant cares enough to feed the bottomless pit that is her stomach. It warms her heart <em> and </em> makes her suspicious. Is her boss onto her? She is Cat Grant. So, probably. Kara’s just always hungry. </p>
<p>The assistant nods and excuses herself. She goes to her desk and grabs her bag. She can hear them in the office still and she knows she should stop listening in on conversations, but they really do help her do her job better and she’s able to help people better if she knows what they are saying and how they are feeling. Also...also, if they’re talking about <em> her </em> then she should be allowed to listen without feeling too guilty. Right?</p>
<p>Lena is looking at Kara and she fights hard not to look back at the woman, “How long have you had Keira as your assistant? She seems to be meeting all of your insane expectations.”</p>
<p>Cat laughed, “Kara, has been my assistant for almost eight months now. She holds the record. Before her the longest was three weeks and that was because I needed a break from the interviews.”</p>
<p>“Her name is Kara?” Lena asked.</p>
<p>The media mogul nodded, “Yes, Kara Danvers and she’s the best assistant I’ve ever had. Just don’t tell her I said that. I can’t let her have too big of an ego.”</p>
<p>Kara glances their way and the look in Cat’s eyes is warm and kind. Lena’s hold a warmth and curiosity. Kara grins and fights the blush forming from the unexpected compliment and the correct use of her name. She’d blush even harder if she had any idea that Ms. Grant had just mentally decided to play matchmaker between her and Lena. </p>
<p>Kara hops in the elevator and goes to fetch their lunches. Plus extra because Ms. Grant wants to keep her from starving. Her stomach growls at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara had met Lena a few days ago. Alex is visiting for pizza and beer. She hadn’t told her via text about meeting the Luthor only because she knew it would just be better to have that conversation in person. </p>
<p>Alex chugs half of her beer and sighs, “God, that is good. So, how’s work lately?” They’d both been pretty busy and hadn’t seen each other since the weekend. </p>
<p>“Well it’s mostly been how it normally is, but on Tuesday Ms. Grant had a visitor I was not expecting.” Kara tried to say as calm as she could. She doesn’t want Alex to think she felt upset over the meeting and she doesn’t really want her sister to know that she may have had butterflies in her stomach when she was around the woman either. </p>
<p>Alex sipped her beer and licked her lips as she placed the bottle on the counter where they were seated, eating, and talking. “Who? Rachel Maddow? Did you fangirl?”</p>
<p>“Uh no. Maybe one day. No, it was Lena Luthor. They are friends apparently. They talked a while and she even stayed for lunch.” Kara said and then took a big bite of her pizza.</p>
<p>Alex looked at her and blinked several times, “Lena Luthor.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“The Lena Luthor. Like, as in the little sister of Lex Luthor? Supposed to live on the East Coast, Lena Luthor? You met her and she is friends with your boss?” Alex looked worried.</p>
<p>“Yes, she was very polite and was relieved, I think to have a friend in National City. She’s just moved here. Then Ms. Grant ordered all of our lunches. She stayed for that and well, I listened in, and they were mostly playing catch up. It sounds like Lena really is the kind woman that builds children’s hospitals and is constantly giving to charities.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Alex replied with and sipped her beer.</p>
<p>“What?” Kara asked. She knew what. But, how is it fair to treat her with suspicion because of her awful family?</p>
<p>“I don’t like the idea that you’re around Cat Grant AND Lena Luthor all of a sudden. This cannot end well. I know that you’ve stayed out of sight and kept a low-profile as you help out around the city...but Cat Grant sniffs out the truth and the Luthors, historically try to kill Supers. So, how are you this chill right now?”</p>
<p>Kara licked some pizza sauce off of her hand, “I think Cat knows...about me. Maybe? If not then she’s just warming up to me. If she does then it’s a good sign that she hasn’t exposed me. Either way I’m not worried. I trust Ms. Grant.” </p>
<p>“Shit! Kara! What happened? Why do you think that she knows?”</p>
<p>Kara swallowed her pizza crust, “She’s been treating me differently since I saved you. She yells less. I mean she fusses at me the same amount as she did but she’s almost stopped yelling entirely. I think she suspects my enhanced hearing and doesn’t want to hurt my ears. She keeps giving me food and making sure to tell me to order extras. So, maybe she suspects my metabolism too. I’m pretty sure she’s saying things to people or to her empty office just seeing if I’ll react. But maybe I’m paranoid. I don’t think so though. If she knows...she’s being understanding, helpful, and maybe having a little fun with what I can do.”</p>
<p>Alex bit off a huge bite of her pizza and swallowed, “Shit. Tell me if she verbally confirms anything. She’ll have to sign some paperwork. You don’t officially work with the DEO but we still want to keep you a secret.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I will. Don’t worry, please.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try. Now, tell me why you’re not worried over that and meeting a Luthor.”</p>
<p>Kara sighed and sipped her own beer, “She was really nice, Alex. She was polite and smiled at me when I looked at her. She thanked me for bringing their lunches and thanked me again when I set up their food on the balcony. Ms. Grant and her seemed to really get along well and she’s a good judge of character. Lena seems like she just wanted to get as far away from Metropolis as possible and re-brand the company and make it into something good.”</p>
<p>Alex frowned, “You really believe that?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Her alien sister nodded and shoved more pizza into her face. God, she’s so trusting. Thank God she’s not this trusting with her secret. Just the thought of either or both of them finding out was giving Alex heart palpitations. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been weeks since Kara has seen Lena Luthor. But, it’s Friday and it’s starting to get a little later in the evening and most people have left Catco. Kara is editing and proofing alongside Cat on one of the sofas when she hears heels clicking in the lobby and a heartbeat that sounds a little familiar. When her boss's elevator comes to life she knows who it is. </p>
<p>Kara schools her expression and makes sure not to look in the direction of the elevator in case Cat has tried to set another trap to catch her using her powers. She’s been doing that more and more but neither have said or directly confirmed anything. Cat’s also been doing this other thing. </p>
<p>At first Kara thought Cat was just excited that her friend moved to the area but she’s pretty sure she mentions Lena to her specifically just to gauge her reaction. When they’re on the phone Cat will say Kara’s name, so that she’ll listen in if she’s not already. So...she’s talking about Lena to her and about her to Lena. Lena has even asked about Kara specifically while they’re on the phone. Kara doesn’t listen in until she hears her name and she will just politely ask how she’s doing and tell Cat to be nice that she has a fantastic employee. If she didn’t know any better...well just maybe Cat Grant...her boss...was maybe attempting to play matchmaker? Now, how on earth does she even know that Kara is interested in women? And also, Rao, Lena Luthor is interested in women too? Kara thinks that maybe she had read that somewhere once. She did, it was a trashy gossip column and she didn’t put any stock in the claim. What else had they been right about? </p>
<p>Kara feels her face heat up when the elevator doors open and her mind wanders a bit on that last thought. Cat notices. Of course. Rao. She can hear Cat’s heart beat a little faster in excitement and hear the little laugh in the back of her throat when she spots Lena coming off of the elevator.</p>
<p>Cat pushes her papers onto the table between the couches and laughs at Kara a little louder when she sees her adjust her glasses. She knows for a fact that her assistant hasn’t even looked in the direction of the elevators and yet here she is mentally preparing to be in the same room with Lena again. </p>
<p>How cute. </p>
<p>Kara actually shoots Cat a glare before Lena opens the office door. This just makes Cat laugh even more and the act kind of served as an unofficial acknowledgement of Kara’s abilities between them and it made Cat grin widely. Kara organized the folders and bid them both a good night and happy weekend. Lena shoots Kara a questioning smile complete with furrowed brows as she leaves quickly. The door closes behind her and Lena asks Cat if she scared her off and Cat just laughs and watches Kara’s retreating form move a little quicker and choose the stairs as her escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks later and Lena Luthor held her official re-branding ceremony. L Corp. would focus on the betterment of all life. The primary focus would be clean energy and medical advancements. The outdoor, public ceremony went well and that Friday she walked into Catco again just as she had a couple weeks prior on a Friday evening. </p>
<p>This time Kara was laying on one of Cat’s couches going through her emails and setting up Cat’s schedule for next week. Her head is on the side of the couch nearest the door to the bullpen and her feet are towards Cat’s desk. She had earbuds in and was listening to music and hadn’t heard Lena’s arrival as she was pretty focused on the music and her task at hand. Cat Grant was sitting on the opposite couch, heels off, sipping some scotch, and scrolling through news feeds. She had been enjoying a certain friendliness with Kara in the past couple of weeks that she hadn’t realized she even wanted. The young woman really is a breath of fresh air. She’s funny, kind, and hard working. She commits to different hours every day and stays however long Cat does. Cat made sure to submit these hours to payroll herself. She should be paid for all of her overtime. Time and a half. She thinks maybe it’ll at least help her with her massive grocery bill. She cannot even imagine. They still hadn’t talked about her likely alien lineage, but now if Kara wants to help someone she just tells Cat ‘I have something to take care of’ or ‘I’ll be right back’. It only happens a couple of times a day. Sometimes less.</p>
<p>Cat sips her scotch and looks a little fondly at her assistant working on the couch. She’s wearing a deep purple long sleeve button up blouse today and a nice pair of black dress pants and her heels are under her own desk. Her hair is a little messy (in a pretty way) and is half up and half down. She’s tapping away on her tablet, her glasses perched on the end of her nose, her head is lightly bobbing up and down to the music in her ears, and her foot is swaying to the tune off the side of the couch. She grins at the sight and maybe snaps a quick picture, because, well...how could she not? She takes another sip of her scotch and sees the time. She looks over at the elevators and sees Lena as the doors open. Always punctual. </p>
<p>Millennials aren’t so bad. Now if she can just get these two millennials to date each other.</p>
<p>Cat lifts her drink in a greeting through the glass as Lena gets closer to the office. She looks over at Kara and grins into her scotch. She wonders if Kara will visibly react to the tight gray dress the young Luthor is wearing. She looks every bit the powerful young CEO with the dress, red bottom heels, and the perfect updo with a wraparound braid.</p>
<p>Lena was glad to hear back from Cat and even more glad when she told her she was still at the office. She told her she was welcome to drop by for a drink. Lena smiled when Cat lifted her drink in greeting and then her smile widened when she saw Kara laying across the other couch tapping and swaying her foot and working on her tablet. </p>
<p>The younger CEO opened the office door and grinned, “Hello, Cat.”</p>
<p>Cat smiled, “Lena. Scotch or wine?”</p>
<p>Kara froze from her position on the couch and she looked up at Lena. Her bright green eyes shone as she smiled down at her and she looked amused, “Scotch, please.”</p>
<p>The alien pulled one earbud free and sat up on the couch, “Hello, Miss Luthor.” Kara smiled and maybe gave Cat a little side-eye for not warning her Lena was dropping by. </p>
<p>Cat noticed and so did Lena. But, both women could tell that Kara didn’t mean anything negative by it and they both laughed at her a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Kara. Did I catch you off guard?” She teased as she accepted a glass of scotch from Cat with a polite nod.</p>
<p>“Yes. I…” Kara attempted to straighten her crumpled blouse and gave up, “I wasn’t expecting anyone. But, you’re a welcome surprise. How did L Corp’s first official week go?”</p>
<p>Lena sipped the scotch and nodded her approval at Cat’s choice of drink, “I’m happy to be welcomed here. Thank you. L Corps first week was a little rocky to be honest, but I have every intention of getting everything ironed out by next week and get it running smoothly.”</p>
<p>Cat smiled, “You will.” Kara nodded her agreement.</p>
<p>She then pulled out her other ear bud too and wrapped the cord up, “Ms. Grant, Miss Luthor I’ll leave you two to socialize. Enjoy and both of you have a good weekend.” Cat nodded. She had expected Kara to get up and go but had hoped she would stay when Lena showed up. They need to actually interact if they’re to start dating. “Good night, Kara. I’ll see you Monday.” Kara smiled brightly at her for saying her name correctly. She does that when it’s just the two of them now and apparently she doesn’t mind doing it around Lena. Around everyone else she’s still ‘Keira’. </p>
<p>Lena pouted a little, “Please call me Lena. Do you have to leave right now? Why not stay and have at least one drink?”</p>
<p>Kara’s heart did a little flip and she looked over at the Luthor in her nice dress, her green eyes, perfect smile complete with double dimples (Rao), and her bright red lips. Red lips that made her feel<em> things </em>.</p>
<p>Lena smiled and did a cute little squint with her eyes, “In a hurry to get home to your significant other?”</p>
<p>The alien laughed and held her tablet to her chest. Cat looked amused and waited for Kara to answer Lena's questions. “No, Lena. I’m...single, but I did promise my sister, Alex, that I’d drop by and help her with...something...on my way home. I should get over there before it gets too late. I have no idea what we’re going to be doing and knowing her well, it could be anything.”</p>
<p>Cat hadn’t realized Kara even had a sister. Damn. Does <em> she </em> have abilities too? Here they are kind of actually bonding since the Geneva flight and she doesn’t actually know anything concrete about the woman. </p>
<p>Then a sudden realization hits Cat. She has to lean against her desk for a brief moment when it clicks. When she was initially investigating the Geneva flight she had gotten a copy of the manifest. She had wandered if the heroine knew someone onboard and that’s why they risked the exposure and then hadn’t been seen since. <em> Alexandra Danvers. </em> Her sister was on that flight. In those first few weeks Cat hadn’t thought of Kara as the faceless heroine. By the time she did start to suspect her she had forgotten some of the names on the manifest. Until now.</p>
<p>Cat’s heart did a little pitter patter and she schooled her expression and sipped her scotch. Kara glanced at her though. She heard it. </p>
<p>Lena smiled, “Alright then. Go be a good sister, but I’d like a rain check on having a drink with <em> you </em> sometime.” She finished with a smirk and raised an eyebrow when Kara blushed a little. </p>
<p>“Yes, that sounds great. I can’t wait.” She grinned and made sure she had everything of hers from the couch and the table. She walked out of the office and tossed her things into her bag and quickly slipped on her heels. Sent a text to Alex to let her know she was leaving the office and would be on her way over soon.</p>
<p>Kara could feel two sets of eyes still on her and she worked hard to not listen to their conversation. She waved at them and made her way to the elevators. As she waited for it to arrive on their floor she pulled her hair tie free, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, all in one fluid motion.</p>
<p>Kara heard Cat tell Lena, “You can do better than that.”</p>
<p>“What? I asked her out for a drink. She said yes.” Lena replied.</p>
<p>“Kara is Kara. You have to tell you explicitly that you’re interested in her romantically or you’ll be doomed to friend dates forever.” Cat laughed and sipped her drink.</p>
<p>What? How...she’s not that bad!!! But, Rao, she’s right, kind of. She hadn’t realized that Lena had meant a date with drinks. A real date. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Lena sighed, “I’ll be explicit next time I see her...are you <em> sure </em> she even likes women?”</p>
<p>The elevator doors opened and when Kara turned around where she could see them Cat could see how red Kara was. Ha. Cat laughed. That’s what she gets for listening in.</p>
<p>“Oh Rao.” Kara whispered at the doors closed. Lena asked her out and she said yes without realizing and now she’s likely to try again after encouragement from Cat. Ooohhhh, Rao. Should she tell Alex now or later? Kara felt herself heat up at the thought of Lena wanting to be romantically involved with her and in the elevator she could feel her own sexual desire growing and she couldn’t tell if she was about to shoot heat vision or...she sighed so deeply she puffed out some freeze breath out into the lift. Her eyes widened when she realized what she did. What?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Comments? Thoughts? I love hearing what you think about each chapter! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KUDOS if you’re enjoying the read???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Take care!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Thing of Beauty</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>rancordesherzens</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara flew home and changed into sweats and a t shirt and then flew to Alex’s place. She crawled through the window and waved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed at her and then did a, “Tada!!” She waved around the bare apartment. All of her furniture and sparse decor (except for some sentimental stuff) was gone and there were huge boxes and some small boxes, boxes of all sizes stacked up everywhere near the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked alarmed, “Um, WHAT!?!? ARE YOU MOVING OUT?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sister laughed, “Um, no. You’re always complaining about how my apartment needed better furniture. So I donated all of it and ordered all that furniture we picked out for my dream place. I hadn’t realized I had even saved that wish list. But...TADA!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien squealed and used her superspeed to explore around the empty apartment. She had gotten rid of everything! No furniture or bed in her room. Nothing. Just clothes piled into her closet and products in the bathroom. Her kitchen was the same but it didn’t need a makeover. “Rao, Alex! This is so cool! Let’s get this stuff opened and put together!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “Yeah! Use your powers and we’ll figure out the new layout as we go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the next two hours the sisters unboxed, put furniture together, and made the place look pretty cool. Alex grinned and happy sighed over the industrial chic furniture and the sleek design in her room now. The walls had nice artwork that Kara had picked out with her and even some Kara Danvers originals. The bathroom looked nicer with some accent pieces and new shower curtain and floor mat. New towels and all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had lemonade together on the couch before Kara went home. She had decided to wait to tell Alex that Lena wants to date her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at her apartment Kara immediately stripped and showered. She used her superspeed for everything. She somewhat dried her hair and then she crawled into bed without anything on. She tends to run hot year round and is much more comfortable when she sleeps naked and since she lives alone she does. It wasn’t late, but she was actually kind of tired for the first time in forever and wanted to attempt to get some rest. She can go flying and do training the next time she can’t sleep. She sighed, melted into the bed, and drifted off quickly. Finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cat and Lena had shared a drink in her office, talked for a long time, and then Cat asked if Lena had been to Opal Lounge yet. It’s a lovely establishment where you can have a little privacy and not have to worry about the paparazzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They take Cat’s car to Opal. Her driver drops them off at the private entrance and inside they are seated at a nice booth away from others. Cat orders a scotch and Lena orders a glass of red wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you going to explicitly ask out Kara when you see her next?” Cat teased but obviously really wanted to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed and played with her wine glass a little bit, “Are you sure she’s interested and that she even likes women? I’m still surprised that you are trying to set me up with your employee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat clicked her tongue and playfully rolled her eyes, “Kara is interested. I can tell. She practically forgets how to function when you’re around. She perks up when you’re in the news or when I mention you. She blushes over you.” Cat watches Lena nervously play with her hands now instead of the wine glass. “I swear she was staring at your lips earlier when you asked her to stay and have a drink with us. I wouldn’t normally care what my employees get up to or with whom as long as it doesn’t ruin productivity. Kara is special and I think you two would be quite the pair.” Cat sipped her scotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Luthor and a Super. How’s that for some matchmaking? It works. She knows it’ll work. If only they spend a little more time together. She can see the spark between them. They had instant chemistry. Whether Kara turns out to be Kryptonian or not; the woman deserves some happiness and so does her dear young friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Lena sighs. “Okay, but if she turns me down you’re buying my drinks that night and listening to me whine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal. But, she’s not going to turn you down.” Cat took another sip and enjoyed the warmth from her glass. “Now, tell me how you are going to ask her out when you see her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t give up do you?” Lena laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, my empire didn’t come into existence because I gave up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled into her wine glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t stay long and they only had the one drink at Opal. Cat’s driver picked them up at the same place he dropped them and he started to head towards Lena’s penthouse. A few blocks away from it a black car pulled out in front of them. Her driver narrowly missed hitting the car. Everyone had their seat belts on and the driver turned around in his seat to check on them, “I’m sorry Ms. Grant and Miss Luthor. It came out of nowhere. Are you two okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded and Cat agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black car wasn’t moving out of their way and there was a little traffic starting to form behind them. Cat’s driver honked the horn and men got out of the car. They were in black clothes and were wearing masks and had military style assault rifles slung over their shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” The driver exclaimed and tried to back the car up. There wasn’t room and one of the men broke the driver side window and used the stock of his rifle to knock him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others walked to the back of the car and one man unlocked the doors from the driver door controls. They pulled both women out and asked for their phones and made them leave their purses in the back of Cat’s town car. One man takes both of their phones and toss them into the back seat of Cat’s car and they guide them both to their vehicle and they pop open the trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in.” A deep voice commanded. They didn’t comply and witnesses were getting out of their cars and yelling at them to let them go. Some were recording on their phones and others were on their phones presumably calling the police for help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said get in!” The man yelled and roughly shoved Lena and Cat, they both tried to struggle to get free and then they were shoved into the trunk and it was shut forcefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car jostled with the movement of the four armed men getting back inside the vehicle and slamming the doors. They raced out of there fast and they turned the radio up loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena is cursing and feeling around for the trunk latch release lever but it’s been removed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat turns on the light on her phone. Lena is inches from her face and she looks startled at the sudden light all of a sudden. “You have a second phone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always have a spare phone hidden on me. This is not the first time I’ve been abducted.” Cat deadpanned. Lena made a mental note to prepare more for the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call the police.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat rolled her eyes, “I barely have a signal. I’m not wasting my potentially one call on the police. I can call Kara and she can deal with the police.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena frowned and whispered, “You cannot be serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat certainly was serious. It took awhile for her signal to come back and she tapped Kara’s number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was passed out and rolled up in her blankets. Then she heard her phone ringing. It’s Cat’s ringtone. She sat up and blearily looked around for her phone. She picked up, “Hello?” She kind of rasped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara.” Cat whispered and spoke quickly. “Listen to me. I’m with Lena. We’ve been abducted. We were taken from my car a few blocks away from Lena’s penthouse at Pegasus Tower. Four heavily armed men. Military types. A black sedan. We are in the trunk. Call the police and track me.” She hung up and double checked that the phone was on silent and put it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half way through her quick explanation the car stopped. The music turned off right after Cat ended the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was trying very hard not to panic. Of all the days she didn’t have her concealed carry on her. Please let Cat’s faith in Kara be well placed. Well of course it is. Please, let help arrive in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was flying out of the bed as soon as Cat said the word ‘abducted’. She felt very awake all of a sudden. She didn’t have anytime to waste. She barely took the time to put on a blue sports bra and pair of blue women’s briefs underwear before she was out of her living room window and tracking Cat and Lena via Cat’s erratic heartbeat. It took her a moment to find. Hang on ladies!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please. Rao, protect them and guide me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She whispered in Krypotonian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making a big mistake by doing this.” Cat told the men as they hauled them from the trunk and pushed them next to each other against a brick wall of a building in an empty parking lot outside of one of the industrial districts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lined up and aimed their automatic rifles at them, “This is pretty lucky getting both of you at the same time. We’ll get bonus pay for another contract out for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s hands were held high, “Please whatever they’re paying you I can pay so much more. Just let us go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A different masked man shook his head, “Sorry, but we always complete our contracts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled their triggers and emptied their clips at the women.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara found them as the men started firing. She sped back and forth between the cowering women and the armed men. She used her superspeed to block and catch all of the bullets. They were everywhere and she was worried she’d miss one at any moment. When their clips were empty she stopped moving so fast and they could see her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bullets had flattened when they hit her body or ricocheted back into the car and the empty lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Cat and Lena peaked up to see what was happening they were greeted by a woman with long, blonde, wavy hair and all she was wearing was her blue set of underwear. She opened her hands and flattened bullets fell to the pavement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck?!?” One man yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah.” Another said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One ordered them to reload and Kara sped forward and knocked them out. All four men fell to the ground at the same time with thuds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was Kara’s chance to leave and preserve her identity, from Lena at least, but all she wanted to do was make sure they were both okay and hug them to reassure herself they were alive and well. She then turned around and looked at Cat and Lena. She was breathing heavily and looked fierce. There were a couple bullet holes in her sports bra and one in her briefs near the waistband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s skin wasn’t red, bruised, or bloody despite catching all of the bullets with her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked to the women quickly and reached for them both feeling them for injuries and using her x-ray vision to make sure they were okay, “Rao, Cat! Lena! Are you hurt!?! I got here as fast as I could!!! Please be okay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat hadn’t expected Kara to stick around after the save and talk with them. She thought Kara would blur in and blur back out and they’d spend the evening being questioned by the police. She gripped Kara’s shoulder, “We’re okay. You got here in time. Thank you.” Kara pulled them both into a strong hug and let out a huge sigh of relief before letting them go. They both hugged her back, but Lena hadn’t said anything yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara saw that no bullets made it past her but she checked on Lena again. “Lena? Are you hurt?” Since she wasn’t answering she x-rayed her head again, “Lena, are you okay? Please answer me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat appreciated the view of Kara in her underwear for a moment and then the view of the unconscious men. She called in their location to the police, but told them that until she’s sure she’s not going to be ambushed again she’ll be going to a safe place and will give her statement another time. Thank God Carter was with his father for this weekend already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kept looking at Kara. Like REALLY looking at her and then she does it again and then she looks over at Cat who had just hung up her phone and was watching them now. “You...Kara...you’re…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kara nodded. She looked over her shoulder at Cat, “I hear sirens heading this way. You told the police you’re going to a safe place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not going home. They didn’t say who this particular hit was on just that they were lucky to get us both at the same time and that they were looking forward to getting a bonus for another contract.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded and stepped away from the brick wall, “My security system isn’t exactly up to par right now...I’m in the middle of a massive upgrade for the entire building. I shouldn’t go home either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded, “Okay, well let’s go to my place until we figure this out.” Kara scooped up Lena with her left arm. She hooked her hand underneath her knees and gripped her right thigh some and told her to hold on to her neck. Lena didn’t get a warning and made a surprised gasp when she was scooped up by the half-naked alien goddess she’s been harboring a crush on. Kara did the same with Cat with her right arm. Cat didn’t make a noise; she knew it was coming and was thrilled and worried at the same time. Kara held them in close and floated up into the night sky as the police pulled onto the road leading to the parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women had death grips on her and Lena’s eyes were squeezed shut. Kara just floated above the lot for a minute and watched the officers arrest all of the men and it gave the women a moment to adjust to being in the air before she headed towards her apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” She whispered and Lena opened her eyes to look at the alien with a massive grin gracing her beautiful alien face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara flew home at a steady pace that both women somewhat relaxed into. When she got to her place she pushed the large bay windows open and gently let them stand back up. Kara closed the window and used her superspeed to her room and back and had her phone in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She called someone and they picked up instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, I’m sorry I missed your calls! I have Ms. Grant and Lena here at my place.” Kara ran her free hand through her hair to check for knots from jumping out of bed and flying and all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck Kara?!?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to save them! A half of a second later and they’d be…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit. Okay. I’m already almost there. I’ll be over soon and I’ll ask Henshaw to give us a little time before we worry about things. He’s looking into who did this to them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed and she just noticed that there was a bullet hole in her briefs near the waistband. She stuck her finger through it and frowned, “Thank you. Please hurry and don’t tell anyone else that they’re here for now and tell him thank you for investigating and tell him there are contracted hits on both of them. The men were happy for the chance at a bonus.” Cat and Lena were both sitting on her couch and watching her stand there and talk with her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck. Yeah, okay. I’ll tell him. Be right there in a few. Don’t do anything else STUPID!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara saw the hole in her bra strap and another near the middle between her breasts. She rolled her eyes and pulled a crumpled bullet from her bra and flipped it between her fingers. “Hey! I didn’t do anything stupid! I left my phone at home. There were no cameras in that parking lot or on those men. You, stop being a pessimist. I wouldn’t have revealed myself to them if I didn’t trust them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt warm and happy to know Kara trusted her and a different kind of warm over just how revealing Kara had been...still is. Jesus, don’t get dressed anytime soon. This sight is to die for. She almost did die for it. So, please, keep showing off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex growled and hung up on her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked offended, “She did not just hang up on me.” She scoffed and flicked the bullet into the garbage can on the other side of the apartment. It made a little ting noise when it landed inside of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara mumbled and grabbed the TV remote to see what the news is saying. Cat sent a quick text to Carter and his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The male news reporter showed footage of Cat’s town car and he said the driver was okay but that it is unclear where Grant and Luthor are at the time and in what condition. Cat sounded relieved over her driver being okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara crossed her arms and watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena listened, kind of, she wasn’t watching the TV though. She was watching Kara standing there with her beautiful hair down and her well developed, curvy, and defined body on display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has a six pack. A niiiice six pack and a slightly visible Adonis belt. Yet, she still looks feminine with her curves and soft features. Lena cannot look away. She doesn’t want to. Her arms are amazing and Oh God those legs. Legs for days. Daaaays.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat glances over at Lena to see her thirsting over her assistant and smiles as she continues to keep watching the news coverage, with Kara at least. Lena is incredibly busy daydreaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex charges in. Her hair in a perfect angled bob cut, jeans, converses, and a gradient gray long-sleeve shirt. She charged through the door and was instantly disgruntled, frowning, and a look of pure horror on her face, “Kara! Where the hell are your clothes?!?” She stalked over and grabbed a blanket off of the leather chair near the couch and wrapped her in it. “Gaaaaahhhd. Cover yourself. What the hell?! I walk in here and you've exposed yourself to Cat Grant and Lena Luthor in more ways than one?? What the...what has gotten into you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed and didn’t bother to stop laughing over the glare she received from the auburn haired woman. Lena chuckled a little but had the decency to stop when she was leveled by the same glare. Lena stopped, if only for her interest in Kara. The woman she still, most definitely, wants to go on a date with. She better not piss off her sister anymore than she already has by merely existing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A news anchor showed some phone footage of Cat and Lena being shoved in the car trunk and Kara frowned at the TV. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rao, I should have knocked those guys around some more for what they did to them, Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She said in her native tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex saw the footage and it was like the wind in her sails died down a little, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Kara, you don’t mean that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She answered in Kryptonian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...it was just so close. I almost didn’t make it to them in time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alex if I had been half a second later they would be dead.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cat and Lena watched them converse in an alien tongue with interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sister sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay. Just go put some clothes on, please and then we’ll talk.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara threw the blanket at her sister, “They don’t care, Alex! Only you care!” Kara yelled playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked disgusted and yelled after her when she disappeared behind her room divider, “There is a whole lot of queer going on here! I will not have them ogling my little sister in my presence!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat hummed appreciatively, “Seeing Kara dressed like that was the best part about tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena agreed, wholeheartedly, but didn’t say it. Not dying </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> closely tied with getting to see Kara like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed loudly from in her room and Alex scoffed, “You can’t say that you’re her boss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll plead temporary insanity later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian walked out of her room in gray leggings and a crimson hoodie, “Better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Alex threw the blanket back at her and she used superspeed to catch it, fold it, put it back over the chair and went to the kitchen all in a blink of the eye. Cat laughed at the little display and both her and Lena were impressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled her eyes, “Stop showing off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stuck her tongue out at her sister who did the same thing back to her. “You didn’t mind me using my powers to put together furniture and re-decorate your place earlier tonight. But, you mind that I’m using it in my apartment the way I always do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed a little and thought it was cute that, that is what she had to help her sister with after work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human sister sighed, but didn’t verbally counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara ignored her, “Would anyone like something to eat or drink? I have a lot of choices and if I don’t have what you want it’ll only take me a minute to go get it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone settled on water and Kara chopped a few different fruits (with her superspeed of course) and set it out on the coffee table with little plates. Lena was the first to fill her plate with the snack and smiled at Kara, “Thank you, Kara.” The alien smiled at her, dimples and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex drank half of her water. “Okay, start with </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you went out in your underwear.” Here we go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed and blushed a little, “It’s not like I did it on purpose! I just barely had time to even put those on. If I had taken more time they’d be dead, so I’m glad I hurried like I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The agent rubbed her eyebrow, she could feel a headache coming on. “...why did you barely have time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why were you...did you have someone over? Were you somewhere else? Does she know you have powers too?” It’s hard to stop Alex once she’s in interrogation mode. She’s being ridiculous. Kara doesn’t do casual...anything and her sister knows that, but she’s in agent mode and she’s hardly manageable in times like these.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked a little worried and her heart rate spiked some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So did Cat’s. She is trying to get the possible Super and the Luthor together. That is exponentially harder if Kara is already in a relationship. She had told Lena she was single..maybe she has an arrangement of sorts going on?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rao, Alex. I was alone. Calm down. I sleep naked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overall Cat and Lena are enjoying this night. Things got a little rocky in the middle (with the little abduction incident), but generally it’s been a blast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s frown may become permanent at this rate, “Since when?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara huffed, “Since I live alone and I’m more comfortable sleeping without them. I run hot all year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I bet you do.” Lena said, without meaning to vocalize her thoughts. Lena looked away from everyone as she worked to school her expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed. Hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex didn’t know what to say. She WAS going to agree that she ran hot or warmer than humans, but not in THAT way. Gaaaaahd. Jesus. Fuck. This. Night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed a little at Lena’s response. “I...was finally getting some sleep and I was sleeping pretty hard...then I heard Cat’s ringtone and when I picked up she told me what was happening. I moved as fast as I could...I almost flew out of here with nothing on. That would have made this night even crazier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed hard again, “Yes because those goons would have been even more so in shock and you would have had plenty more time to knock them out without them even trying to attack again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex wanted to leave. This shit isn’t funny right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena suddenly found the news feed on the TV to be extra interesting. She couldn’t even look in Kara’s direction right now because all she can think about is naked Kara, a thing of beauty, saving them. The thought was making her run hot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara and Cat filled Alex in on everything that happened. Lena found their explanation accurate and didn’t feel the need to add anything. She chose to ‘watch’ the news and daydream about her alien crush instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara is sitting in one of her leather chairs, Alex is on her living room floor, and Cat and Lena are on Kara’s couch. The news stories were starting to all be repetitive of the same information and so Alex had switched the channel to one of Kara’s favorite food networks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stretched in her crimson hoodie and comfortable gray exercise pants. “Okay, it’s getting late. Cat get’s the bed since it’s the most comfortable option. Everyone else can pick a spot.” Kara shifted in her chair to kind of curl into the back and have her long legs drape over the side. Cat thought that maybe it would be comfortable for a shorter person for a short period of time. Not all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat went to the bedroom though and put on one of Kara’s baggy shirts and pants that were neatly folded on the end of the bed. When had Kara set out clothes for her and Lena? So thoughtful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena changed into shorts, shirt, and an old NCU hoodie she spotted draped on Kara’s small vanity. She then went back to one end of the couch and Alex was happy in her own clothes and grabbed blankets for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment was dark and quiet, had been for a while, but no one was sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara kept shifting in the chair and was considering sleeping on the floor at this rate. She grumbled and tried curling into the chair from the other side, but she’s too tall and just when she’s getting up to try and use her coffee table as a footstool she hears Cat, “Kara, just get in here and go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex hopped off of her end of the couch, “Absolutely not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden movement and outburst startled Lena and Kara. Kara frowned, “But, why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t trust her.” Cat laughed at Alex’s reasoning from the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed and the other two women laughed, “Okay, you go in there and let me have half of the couch. We’re both too tall for the chair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no. I don’t trust this one either.” Alex points her thumb at the nestled Luthor on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was too amused to be offended. She didn’t trust herself to sleep next to Kara either. Just being in the same room as her was pretty hard right to do right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughs and gets up, “I’m going to sleep with Cat. You two get the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled and went through the open room divider. Cat got comfortable under the blankets, “This works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sunk into the couch where Lena had just been and low-key inhaled her scent and enjoyed the warmth she left there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex is mumbling quietly to herself as she tries to get comfortable again. Sleeping on half of the couch isn’t ideal either, but this is better than the nightmares she’d be having if either of those women were in close proximity to her sister for the night. Nope. No. Nuh-uh. Not, her little sister. Not after revealing her powers and her body to them. Christ. On. A. Cracker. What is wrong with her sister? She is grateful of course that both women are still alive. But, she’s setting boundaries if she’s present. Ugh, Gaaaahd, she’s as bad as Jeremiah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex lays there and thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some time passes by and Cat turns on her side and whispers to Lena. She knows her friend isn’t asleep yet. “Kara has extraordinary hearing. At work I mess with her all of the time. Set things up or say things and watch how she reacts from her desk or across the bullpen. It gets me through the extra rough days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena quietly laughs at the revelation. Kara smiles into the couch pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My point is. We can whisper about anything right now and Kara will hear us with perfect clarity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could barely make out Cat’s features in the dark room, but she could see the playful smile, “Interesting point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat’s smile widened and Kara froze on the couch. Oh Rao.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena whispers, “Kara, I’m disappointed I don’t get to find out how warm you are tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shifts on the couch and fights to keep in a little groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat quietly laughs, “Kara? Are you jealous that I get to share </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed with Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien shifts again. Yes. Simply put, yes, she is a bit jealous. Alex kicks at Kara to try and get her to stop shifting all over her side of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolls over so that she’s on her stomach, but she’s still watching Cat and they’re still smiling at each other. The younger CEO whispers, “Your pillows smell delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat tells Kara, “If you are listening to us then yawn loudly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara does and Alex huffs at her sister, “Go to sleep already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughs a little too loud, “Knowing you sleep in the nude makes sleeping in your bed even better.” Kara practically chokes on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat follows up with, “I’m only okay with any of this because you’re both so hygienic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sits up on the couch when she realizes that the two sneaky women in the room are STILL messing with her sister despite their sleeping arrangements. “Dammit, leave her alone and go to bed you fucking harpies!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This all makes Alex think. She thinks about everything that happened and how Kara revealed herself to Lena and ‘officially’ revealed herself to Cat. How funny the nearly naked save was. Finding her grumpy sister barely clothed. Cock-blocking her from her boss and her possible crush. Crushing on a Luthor? Why? Kara? Why make things as hard as possible? Being a gay alien just wasn’t enough for you huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex starts to giggle and Kara can’t help but give into it too. Alex pushes on Kara and Kara smacks her sister with a pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of this shit happening AND here her sister was clearly struggling on the couch because those two are fucking with her. She just keeps thinking about how despite the attempted assassination part, everything else was just fucking hilarious and she couldn’t help but fall victim to more giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat and Lena listen to them play-fight in the living room and laugh at each other for a while before inevitably giving into sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Comments?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you think? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KUDOS if you’re enjoying it please! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Thing of Beauty</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>rancordesherzens</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This fic was inspired by the song ‘Thing of Beauty’ by the Danger Twins. Give it a listen if you’re curious and haven’t heard it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I meant to post this earlier, but all of your lovely comments inspired me to add a lot more to this chapter. Thank you for everything! Enjoy!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara woke up first as the first rays of sun started to slowly filter into her apartment. She yawned and stretched. Careful not to kick her sister. She found a hair tie as she walked towards the kitchen. She threw her hair up in the planet’s messiest bun, washed her hands, and dug around (quietly) in her cabinet for her coffee grounds. She sniffed the dark roast and hummed happily as she counted out the scoops and prepped the pot for everyone else to wake up to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pot was halfway through brewing and Kara was seated at the counter in one of the stools. She hadn’t turned on any lights and the apartment was still a little dark as the sun was rising. She laid her head on the counter and listened to the city wake up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara heard Lena wake up in her room and slide out of the bed. Her bare feet pitter-pattered towards the bathroom. A minute later she was in the kitchen. Kara’s head was still resting on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena approached Kara quietly and squeezed her shoulder in greetings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien lifted her head and rested in her hand, “Good Morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grinned, “Morning. The coffee smells great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coffee pot beeped at them telling them to go ahead and fill their mugs. They did and Lena sat down at the counter next to Kara. They drank the coffee in companionable silence. Until Lena broke it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked over at the brunette, “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena licked her lips and fought back the sudden feeling of anxiety, “I’m having a Gala for L Corp in two weeks. Will you go as my date? Not as my friend...but as my actual date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed and set her mug down, “Yes. I’d...love that. Will we still have our not-friend-date to go and have a drink together too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed. She had wondered if that would come up. Cat had told her to be explicit that Kara probably wouldn’t get it otherwise and Lena certainly didn’t want that. But had she realized the drink would have been a date? Or had she overheard that conversation as she went to the elevator? She should just ask. “Yes. I still want to have a drink with you. Did you realize I meant that romantically when I said that or did you hear mine and Cat’s conversation afterwards?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed a little more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just curious Kara. Cat said I wasn’t explicit when I asked you out at Catco and I’m wondering if she was right.” Lena laughed quietly. Cat is almost always right. Usually right. Always right. Probably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde smiled sheepishly, “I didn’t realize it until I listened to you two talk. I’m sorry. I really need to stop listening in on conversations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled warmly at her, “It’s okay. We were talking about you so it’s normal for you to listen in.” She reached for Kara’s hand and squeezed it and held it while they drank their coffees in silence again. Until Lena voiced her thoughts. “Can we...say that we are dating?” Be explicit. She sighed. “Exclusively dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien beamed brightly at her and nodded, “Yes...I’m so glad you’re okay with me being an alien.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette smiled warmly at her, set the alien’s coffee down and grabbed her other hand too. “I think you’re pretty amazing, Kara. You turning out to be an alien is an unexpected, but lovely surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena let go when Alex began to wake up. Self-preservation and all that. Kara just megawatt beamed at Lena and got up to fix her sister’s coffee and then did the same when Cat emerged soon after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena observed that sleepy Alex was far less intense. Last night she was on fire about, well everything. She had eventually playfully messed with her sister before everyone went to sleep. But, this, half-asleep, blurry eyed, soft version that leaned against the counter and greedily drank from the mug Kara handed her was actually kind of endearing. Lena sipped her black coffee and glanced at Cat next to her. She was alert, hair brushed, face washed, tapping on her phone, and sipping her coffee like this was a normal morning. It was kind of weird and it made Lena smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was using Alex’s lower level of alertness to her advantage and was holding Lena’s hand under the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex didn’t notice a damn thing until her third cup and she didn’t say anything at first when the covert hand-holding did register. She must be warming up to the idea enough to not go into attack mode again. She did however stand closer, while drinking her third cup, and kept a hawk-eye-like stare to make sure they were keeping things rated G. She will not have the younger harpy ruining her sister while she is present. Nope. “I’m watching where your hands are Luthor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed and laughed nervously, “Alex, be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am nice.” She grumbled into her mug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat looked over at the trio from her stool and happily sipped her coffee. She counts down mentally to an impending reveal. She can see it in Kara’s sparkling eyes and the little, almost unnoticeable blush on Lena’s face, and the obvious bit that the two ladies are still holding hands despite the shadow of Alex hovering with coffee in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex...LenaAndIareDating.” Kara rushed and her sister caught it anyway. Alex spewed her coffee across the adjacent counter away from the women and looked back at them. A little bit of coffee dripped from her bottom lip as she yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are DATING her!?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena waved gingerly and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex whipped a hand towel off of the oven handle and used it to dry off her shirt and wipe the coffee off of the other counter and started mumbling to herself when she reached for a disinfectant wipe to go over the area. When she was done she freshened up her coffee and leveled Kara and Lena with a glare, “Well this is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kara.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned, “I know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed and Lena did not push her luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mid-morning rolled around and there was a firm knock at Kara’s apartment door. She held up her hand to calm the women in the living room. “It’s Henshaw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door and ushered him in. He calmly greeted Cat and Lena and introduced himself. He took a seat in the chair Kara had been in. They were all sitting around after getting freshened up for the day and watching the news. There was some coverage about the arrests made at the industrial district but nothing is known about the location of Cat or Lena at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have been working with local police to locate the contracts you spoke of. We found one put out by Lex on you Miss Luthor, but it had not been picked up yet. We scrubbed it and put your brother in isolation. No contact and are looking into how he managed to get the word out for a hit in the first place.” Lena wasn’t surprised. The martian looked at Cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So they were after me.” Cat stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. The men who accepted the contract are criminals, ex-military, and loyal. No one could get them to talk last night or this morning. But, one of my techs was able to trace the money. It came from a disgraced Captain. Her name is Janice Mahan. Sound familiar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat scoffed, “Her!? Isn’t she serving 40 years plus some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shrugged, “Prison doesn’t stop my family from trying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat looked at her apologetically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henshaw shook his head, “She got out a few months ago for good behavior. We’re in the middle of apprehending her now. I should get a call any moment letting me know she’s in custody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sat next to Lena and looked at Cat, “What happened with Mahan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat tisked and looked at the bay windows in thought. She sighed, “I stumbled across her whilst investigating a story for the Planet. I found overwhelming evidence that she had committed some pretty atrocious war crimes. I had to testify against her and I was told to not publish my findings as it would potentially put other innocence at risk. It was a mess. I never thought I’d ever hear that name again. She’s filth and I’m shocked she was released early. She should never be free for the crimes she committed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henshaw told Cat and Lena about other potential threats they uncovered throughout the night and Lena knew for sure she was finding somewhere to stay until the security upgrades were done at her penthouse. Henshaw assured them that now that it was on their radar they can make sure the appropriate authorities are aware of the threats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within an hour the dishonored Captain was arrested very publicly. She made quite the scene too and it was all over the news. She screamed about how she’d make sure Cat Grant paid for ruining her life as she was shoved into the back of a squad car. Cat laughed at the footage and said, “They should have put her in the trunk instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henshaw offered to drive them to the police station to give their statements. They turned down the proposition. Alex and Kara went with them. Officially they would say that Kara took them in for the night, after ‘The Good Samaritan’ saved them and took them to her. Cat had demanded to be taken to her assistant and neither woman knew anything about the hero other than she’s a tall blonde that can stop bullets apparently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a couple of hours for both women to give official statements about their abduction. They already had the information on Captain Mahan and needed the statements for the case and for them to seek charges to put her back behind bars along with the men who attempted to kill them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Kara were sitting on some of the most uncomfortable chairs as they waited in the hall outside of the interrogation rooms. Kara mostly listened to what was going on in the rooms with her friends and the officers, but she also listened to Alex complain constantly about her ass being numb. She went as far to stand a couple of times and have her alien sister verbally attest that her backside was even still attached to her body. The second time she did this, Kara slapped it and Alex yelped as the feeling quickly returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat came out of the room first and she looked like she was ready to go home. She sat next to Alex and smiled at them, “They said I could leave, but I’d rather we all leave together.” They all waited for Lena. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes later Lena came out of a different room and she shot a smile at Kara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned back and stood up to greet her. She adjusted her glasses, “Are you okay? Did they say you can go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded, “Yes. I think they were just being extra thorough, they were very professional.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four women went to the elevator and waited. Cat wasn’t looking forward to another ride in the germ filled box, but it couldn’t be helped and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking the stairs. Also, unfortunately, having Kara fly her out a window wasn’t an option either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator dinged and when the doors opened a pretty, short, Latina, with long black hair, and a leather jacket looked at them in surprise. She obviously recognized two out of the four women. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.” She stepped to the side closest to the button panel so they could get in without her in the way. She grinned at them, showing off her dimples, “Where to ladies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was stiff and Kara could hear her sister’s heart beat going wild. Interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat smiled, “Parking Level 2 please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it Ms. Grant. Same for all of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded, “Yes. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Miss Luthor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked at her sister and smiled. Alex saw her looking at her and realized her sister could tell how she was reacting to the pretty woman. So, Kara was a good little sister and held out her hand to greet the woman her sister’s heart was racing for. “Hello, I’m Kara Danvers. I’m Ms. Grant’s personal assistant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman grinned again and shook her hand, “Nice to meet you Kara Danvers. I’m Detective Maggie Sawyer. I’m glad your boss and Miss Luthor are alright. I saw the news. It must have been scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded and Cat did the same but said, “It was. Thank you. My assistant and her sister looked after us. Friendly faces made the ordeal tolerable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie shook Lena’s hand with a kind smile and then grinned at Alex and held out her hand to shake hers as the elevator neared the parking levels, “You must be the sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex swallowed and shook her hand, “Yeah, I’m Alex Danvers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shook hands and Kara noted that both women were equally attentive to one another. Very interesting. When the elevator dinged Kara took Lena’s hand and walked out with her and Cat. Cat looked at the two women currently appraising one another and decided to get a little revenge and to do Alex a favor at the same time, “There’s a whole lot of queer go on here. Your little sister has her girlfriend now.” She glanced at Lena and Kara’s joined hands. “Your turn.” She turned on her heel and sauntered off to wait at Alex’s vehicle. Kara and Lena laughed and followed her hand-in-hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later a bright red, blushing version of Alex unlocked the vehicle and climbed into the driver seat. She backed out and exited the garage with a huff, “I’m gonna kill you guys. No contract needed. I’m doing it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled, “That’s a poor financial decision. You should at least make some money for the trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled in a creepy way and replied lowly, “Oh, it’s no trouble. I’ll enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat and Lena grinned at the response and at Alex’s loud scoff over their grins. She slid her phone into her purse; she was happy to have her things returned to her, “It worked didn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “Yes. We’re gonna meet for drinks and a couple of games of pool tomorrow night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara squealed and grabbed her sister’s shoulder, “Alex! That’s great! She’s pretty and she’s a detective! You two will have so much stuff to talk about. Oh! She’ll be cool with going on dates to the gun range! You’re perfect for each other!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaaaaahd. Kara. Calm down. It’s drinks and pool, not some damn wedding vows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was smiling, “Dates to the shooting range? That’s what you like to do?” She asked Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean yeah. It’s fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex scoffed and made her voice a few pitches higher, “It’s better than Kara’s idea of walking on the beach for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span> evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat and Lena shrug at each other. Both think that sounds pretty nice and Lena likes the idea of visiting a range as a group outing one day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed and turned around in the passenger seat so she could look at Lena, “Um, no, that is romantic and I can even fly us to a remote beach where no one can bother us Lena! I can take you anywhere! No limits! I travel all over the world anyway and it’ll be even better to have you with me!!! We could have breakfast in Paris! Lunch in Kyoto! Dinner in Rio! All in the same day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grabbed her sister's arm, “Calm waaaaay down! And, there’s more to dates than food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara frowned at her sister and then looked back hopefully to Lena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled sweetly at the alien. Going anywhere with Kara sounded lovely to her. She pulled out her phone and sent along information to have her security upgrade finished as soon as possible. “That sounds fantastic, Kara. So, If we went to a remote beach; would you wear a swimsuit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara beamed at her, “Yes. There would definitely be swimming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena licked her lips and couldn’t resist messing with Alex and Kara, “But, if no one is around to bother us is there any </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a swimsuit?” There are after all more to dates than food. Yes, Alex, Lena agrees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed, “Oh…No, I suppose not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex jerked the steering wheel a little as she mumbled, “I can not believe my sister is dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She glared at Lena through the rear-view mirror. The glare lacked any real malice behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The happy little alien perked up again, “I can’t believe it either! Isn’t she wonderful, Alex?! I’m so lucky! Wait until I tell Eliza.” Alex looked at her sister in disbelief and then focused very hard on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled warmly and had to fight her own blush from forming on her face. Cat was smiling at her friend like the damn feline from a certain popular book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One week later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sat next to Kara in a private booth at Opal Lounge. It had been a nice place when she went with Cat and this way they could have a little privacy for their first date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was laughing, loudly, at Lena. She had just confessed that she used to be obsessed with Michael Jackson as a kid and that Lex had snuck her cd’s of his music and taped his music videos for her and when Lillian and Lionel were out of the house if she was caught up in her studies she would memorize the choreography and dance until they came home. She can still do the side slide, the kick, and of course the moonwalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena! That’s awesome! You have to show me. We’ll have a M.J. night and oooo, we can do karaoke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sipped her wine. “You will never get me to do public karaoke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Private karaoke! That’s fine! Guess what?!” Kara was full of energy and beaming at her excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” God, she’s endearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was giddy, “I can do his anti-gravity lean dance. Cus, well, I’m an alien and I don’t need special shoes to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena leaned in and kissed Kara quickly on her lips and the blonde looked completely caught off guard and a blush started rising up her neck. Lena blushed a little bit and retreated to a safe option of flashing her double dimples at Kara. Is she okay with her kissing her? Should she have waited until the date was over? Should she apologize? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara cleared her throat, chugged her wine, and grinned with a prevalent blush still very present on her features, “I...uh...wow. Lena.” She wished human alcohol worked on her sometimes. She laughed quietly and looked over at slightly worried green eyes. “Your...lips...can we kiss again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grinned into the next kiss and cupped the face of the woman next to her as she did. She was careful not to jostle her glasses. Kara laughed and looked at her briefly before placing a few more chaste kisses on her girlfriend’s bright red lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their waiter had done a quick u-turn and decided to come back once they were not having such a tender moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another week later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara is walking up the steps to the entrance of the L Corp Gala. She steadies her breathing. This is their first public appearance as a couple. She makes her way inside and she follows the sounds of Lena’s heartbeat. When she sees her talking to a couple she takes a moment to make sure her wavy hair is still perfect and she tugs a little at her tight black dress. She even wore the heels Cat picked out for her to go with the outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Lena though took her breath away and there was no steadying it this time. Lena is a thing of beauty and Kara’s heart felt full knowing that Lena wanted to be with her. In her sleek black, low-cut dress, she looked powerful and elegant. The immaculate braids in her updo only added to the charm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara made her way to her and Lena’s eye landed on her as soon as she was on the main floor and since she couldn’t focus on what the couple in front of her were saying she politely excused herself, “My apologies. My date just arrived, I’ll introduce you to her soon and we’ll continue this conversation then.” She walked away and met Kara half-way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien smiled brightly at her, “You look amazing, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gulped, they had been dating a couple of weeks now and this was the big date they had been waiting on as their way of announcing themselves to the public. She was nervous and she felt obligated to give Kara a chance out of the crazy hectic life she would undoubtedly have at her side, “Kara…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara knew Lena was worried about everything. About her life in the spotlight. About the history with their families. All the things that could potentially go wrong. Kara knew it was doubt out of fear, but she also knows Lena is a light in this world and she can make sure that she keeps burning bright. She wants Lena to see all the things that could potentially go right instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara planted a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips before she could talk and bring words to her darker thoughts and worries, “I’m falling hard for you, Lena. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>falling like I’m a tidal wave</span>
  </em>
  <span> or like I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>spiralling in outer space</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want to keep falling. Together we can do anything. We can do it all, see it all, get lost in it, and we don’t need a plan. We can just be happy together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled and blinked back some tears. “How am I so lucky to have you in my life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned, “Well, my brilliant boss played matchmaker. She’s three tables away smiling at us. Don’t you remember? Did my kiss just cause some mild memory loss?” Kara teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien leaned in and wrapped her arms around Lena in a hug and Lena easily hugged her back, “Should we kiss again and see if you remember how we got together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CEO smiled, “Yes, I think that might help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara kissed her and lingered there for a few moments. The blinding smile she witnessed from Lena made her heart beat faster than any human heart ever could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat drank her champagne and gleefully watched her friends share a very public kiss at the gala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena introduced Kara to a few people but then shooed her away soon after when the Kryptonian was staring so hard at the trays of potstickers Lena was afraid she might accidentally set them on fire with her heat vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara happily went straight for the food and Lena has to suppress the laugh trying to form at the sight of the poor unsuspecting wait staff at that table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was falling hard like a tidal wave too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Months later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an early Saturday morning and Lena had just finished her breakfast when she heard a little tapping noise on her balcony doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over and grinned at Kara. She was standing on her balcony in a pair of blue jean shorts, a loose white t-shirt with a multi-colored</span>
  <em>
    <span> kaleidoscope</span>
  </em>
  <span> pattern on it, her long locks down, and her glasses perched on her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was relaxing in some clothes she kept just for days she didn’t plan on leaving her place. She had on a pair of teal sleep shorts and gray tank top with ‘Danger Twins’ written on it. She got up from her table and opened the door for Kara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned into the quick kiss she greeted her with. Kara walked further into the penthouse and sniffed the air like an excited puppy. “Breakfast?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena scrunched her face a little as she laughed, “What did I have SuperPuppy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmm. Pancakes. Those super healthy ones you make. The ones with dark chocolate and bananas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded. “I didn’t know you were coming by or I would have made you some too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay! I should have called or texted ahead but I really wanted to see you and then I was dressed and here in a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pulled Kara into a hug, “I’m glad you’re here. You never have to give me a heads up when I’m home, Kara. Just at work so I can make sure it’s safe for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara kissed Lena’s neck gently and Lena laughed and sprung away from her, “Oooo, are you ticklish there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pulled away further and shot her a look that would have scared anyone but Kara. Kara grinned wildly and grabbed up Lena. What a wonderful surprise. They had been taking things slow. Dates. Holding hands. Light kisses on the lips. Cheeks. Lot’s of hugging and couch cuddles. So many couch cuddles with some making out here and there. But, today Kara did something new and kissed her on the neck and perhaps it was too gentle and that’s why she was ticklish, but oh she’s going to find out! Kara was holding Lena up against her and she was squirming and laughing. “Kara Danvers put me down this instant! I am not ticklish!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you won’t mind if I…” Kara pulled her down and very gently kissed her neck the way she had before and in the same exact spot and Lena burst out laughing again. “Oh, I can get used to this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara! No!” Lena laughed and got away (because Kara let her). Lena went and stood on the opposite side of her couch and put her hands on her hips. “Are you done?” She breathlessly asked. A pretty blush on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I kiss your neck</span>
  <em>
    <span> harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, would you still be ticklish then?” Kara raised an eyebrow as she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena squinted at her still blushing over the dramatics, “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you wouldn’t be ticklish then or</span>
  <em>
    <span> No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re not even going to let me try?” Kara started giving Lena her best SuperPuppy eyes. Please? Please? Rao, please. She’s been obsessed with her neck forever. Now she wants to kiss it even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena bit her lip and swallowed. She’s not a ticklish person she swears. But, with Kara, she tries to be SO gentle because of her super strength that sometimes she actually succeeds in tickling her. It’s fucking embarrassing, but for some reason it makes Kara’s eyes shine. And now here she is doing the damn SuperPuppy eyes and begging Lena to fucking kiss her neck. How is this her life now? She’s not complaining. Really. She’s not. This is great. If Kara, sweet Sunny SuperPuppy, love of her life, Danvers wants to kiss her fucking neck then she will let her. She wants her too. The thought of Kara’s lips anywhere on her body sets her on fire and here she is asking to go beyond just kissing on the lips and each other’s cheeks. Yes. Okay. Fucking fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena can do this. Okay. It’s just Kara being sweet and hot like always. She glances down at her long, tan legs on display in those denim shorts and sighs. She slowly walked around the furniture barricade and sat on the couch, “Come here, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Kara had a tail it would be wagging and breaking her furniture as it fanned about from sheer joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sat right next to Lena and still somehow managed to scoot even closer to her side with their legs and hips pressed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not tickle me this time. Do you hear me? I swear if you-” Kara leaned in and pressed a firm kiss into Lena’s neck and Lena didn’t finish her empty threat. She swallowed, blushed a little, and looked at Kara who was grinning happily. “That was...much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara licked her lips and leaned in again and kissed her neck in a different spot and she could feel Lena’s little moan of approval vibrate into her lips and teeth and Kara this time, she didn’t pull away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Lena’s moans to really get to Kara. So she carefully shifted them around without stopping her assault on Lena’s neck so that she was now laying on top of the brunette. She was kissing anywhere skin was showing around Lena’s tank top. She was peppering her neck, the top of her chest, and shoulders with kisses. Lena had melted into the furniture and was enjoying the endless attention. Is Kara like this with everything she does? Endless devotion? Endless affection? Lena feels happily </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost in a wonderland</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien stopped kissing Lena long enough to look down at the woman. Her hair was a messy halo around her and across the couch. She was resting her own forearm on her face, covering her eyes, and her other arm was draped over Kara’s shoulders and she was scratching patterns in Kara’s scalp and playing with her hair. Kara just watched her and waited. She felt overwhelmed by her love for Lena. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Rao, for this beautiful blessing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a minute for Lena to move her arm from over her eyes and to look at Kara. “Why’d you stop?” She asked a little dreamily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned down at her angelic face, “I was waiting to see if you were still in my orbit.” Kara jokes and blushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll always be in your orbit.” Lena leaned in to kiss Kara on her lips and she licked into her mouth. The alien moaned and Lena wrapped her legs around her waist. Kara’s hands began to wander to all the places she’s been curious about since they’d started dating. Okay, maybe she was curious about them a little even</span>
  <em>
    <span> before</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were dating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kara felt a heat settling deep within her, she also felt cold filling her lungs, she pulled away from Lena and puffed some cold air into the room away from them on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed, “What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...a deep sigh...I guess? Lately, well since...meeting you, I blow cold air out of pure... frustration. I accidentally cooled down the elevator at work… and when I can’t sleep and I’m...thinking about you...I accidentally cool down my apartment. I didn’t know it was something I did with my freeze breath until that day you asked me to stay and have a drink with you and Cat...the night you two were abducted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed and hugged Kara into her, “Why are you sighing out of pure frustration?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed, “I’m uh...I’m pretty turned on right now and if we keep going I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to want to stop. I will if you tell me to, but...I’m definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrated</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, all the times I got up from cuddles and would come back to a much colder room was because of your sexual frustration?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed more and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed, “I wish you would have told me. I have tinkered with my air conditioning unit so many times...I thought it was malfunctioning. But, no, it’s just my horny, alien girlfriend... sighing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara buried her face into the couch cushion beside Lena’s head and laughed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed with her before she caressed Kara’s face with both of her hands and pulled her into a deep kiss and she ground her hips up into Kara’s right as she gently sucked Kara’s tongue. A little more cold air puffed out of her and Kara used her now cold tongue to delve into Lena’s mouth with a deep passion that they hadn’t fully explored. Kara swallowed Lena’s moans as they continued to grind into each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara pulled off her shirt and bra and Lena gasped at the beautiful sight. She hadn't seen enough of Kara’s skin since the night she saved her and Cat’s life. That was months and months ago. Lena pulled off her own tank top revealing her breasts and Kara leaned in to kiss them. Lena squeezed her eyes shut at the contact. She opened them again when a cold tongue swirled her already stiff nipples. She hadn’t expected Kara to use her abilities during moments of intimacy, but she’s pretty sure the cold air and tongue are a by-product of her sexual frustration. Repeated experimentation will be needed to determine this and she's willing to keep testing this personally. Indefinitely. Forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena digs her hands into Kara’s hair and scratches at her scalp as she pays some of her endless affection to her chest. Lena flops her head back onto the couch beneath her. It felt so good that she wondered if she would come from the grinding of hips and Kara’s tongue on her sensitive breasts. If she were to hazard a guess, she would say yes. Very possible at this rate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara eventually started to tug at Lena’s shorts and Lena lifted her hips to help her remove them. She then was looking into Kara’s blue orbs. She was blushing and smiling. “Can I touch you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian leaned into Lena to kiss her deeply. She nipped at her lip and reacquainted their tongues as she slid a finger into Lena’s folds and when she gasped she deepened the kiss still. Lena was so wet that Kara had no problem swirling her throbbing clit. Lena moaned loudly as Kara worked her up. “Kara, please. Two fingers inside of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked at her and nodded. She pressed slowly into her with two fingers and she watched Lena’s face as she did. When Lena asked for more fingers and more speed she did as she wanted. She met every demand and felt herself falling more and more in love with every touch. She watched impossibly light green eyes, practically eclipse with need, and she loved each second of it. Lena rode out her orgasms and Kara stored away the memories as one of most cherished moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena leaned up and kissed Kara again and hummed into them. She smiled up at the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled at Kara’s denim shorts, “Your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara leaned down and sucked at Lena’s neck before getting up to superspeed out of her shorts and underwear. Lena laughed and pulled her back to the couch and got on top of her. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am...ready.” Kara puffed out a little cold air between them and Lena laughed and leaned down to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pulled away from her and started sliding down her. She kissed her breasts and nipped at her nipples when she did. Kara whined a little. Lena trailed further down and kissed and sucked on the abs that have haunted her dreams for months. Kara whined more. Lena kissed her stomach and started kissing Kara’s thighs. Kara moaned and made a little higher pitched noise that made Lena look up at her face. Kara looked a little anxious, “Is this okay? It’s alright if you want me to do something else instead.” Lena waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please. Keep going.” The blonde struggled to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smirked and kept going. Kara gently bucked into Lena’s mouth as she licked and sucked at her clit. She was moaning, groaning, and whining. When Lena asked her if she could enter her she was answered with Kara spreading her legs further and nodding furiously. One of her long tan and toned legs was draping over the back of the couch and the other hanging off the side and her foot touching the floor. Lena licked and sucked and swirled in tight circles and she pumped her fingers into her. Kara seemed more and more receptive. When she started moaning even louder and fussing in Kryptonian Lena couldn’t keep from laughing into Kara’s center. She kept up the work though and Kara let the orgasms wash over her and she greedily took what Lena would grant her. She rode another wave and as she was crashing she pulled Lena up her body and forcefully kissed her and trailed her hand down to touch Lena again. Lena’s hand found Kara’s center again too and they chased after pleasure over and over. Later that night Lena found out that Kara can make her tongue and fingers vibrate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s officially ruined forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like her couch. The cushion covers could be washed, sure. But Kara snapped one of the arms off at one point and she’s not certain exactly when the two couch legs on one end splintered and separated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. She definitely knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> they broke and she has no regrets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a Tuesday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pretty normal day at Catco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had only stepped out once earlier in the day to anonymously assist a citizen. Other than that everything was good. She was sitting at her desk and completing assignments from Cat. She had on a simple white button up blouse and a professional navy skirt and heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her stylish glasses rested on her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yesterday Cat had instantly commented to Kara that she was glowing and must have finally started sleeping with Lena. Kara's jaw dropped and she sputtered uselessly at the comment. She had asked her how in the world she could tell and was legit freaking out that other people would somehow be able to tell too. Was this a human ability? She was concerned. Then Cat told her that Lena ‘spilled the tea’ the day before while they were on the phone. Kara tried to muster her best glare but it fell flat and so she just handed her boss her coffee and got to work to the sound of her boss laughing gleefully from her throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was more normal. Until lunch time rolled around. Cat had told her that she was having her lunch delivered. Kara should have known that meant someone was coming to visit. Kara heard heels clicking in the lobby and one of her favorite heartbeats accompanied the noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gulped and looked over at Cat who looked as smug as ever and was looking right at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s never going to stop this game. Cat enjoys it way too much to ever stop. Even if Kara works in another position one day she just knows her boss will use her enhanced senses and abilities against her and for her own amusement. It makes Kara laugh though. She kind of loves that they do this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lena walked out of the elevator in a tailored deep burgundy suit with a blazer, vest, designer heels, and her hair perfectly straight Kara couldn’t think. Thought? Words. What? Are. Them. Yes. Pretty. Lena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena flashed Kara a bright smile as she got closer and Cat was laughing in her office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was aware of only two things for the moment. She’s not functioning at all and Lena is the thing of pure beauty that has caused her to malfunction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stopped in front of Kara’s desk. “Hello, Miss Danvers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was gawking and finally managed to sit up a little and at least close her mouth, “Um,...Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger CEO grins, “I’m here to see, Cat. She’s expecting me.” Lena teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien looked over at Cat and she waved for them to come into the office. Lena opened the door for Kara and they walked in. Cat stayed at her desk and so Kara and Lena sat in the chairs across from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat looked mischievous. “Lena, I said I didn’t care who my staff dated as long as it didn’t mess with their productivity. But, I’m pretty sure you coming in here in that suit just broke my favorite assistant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed and didn’t look at either of them as they laughed. Kara didn’t think she could even remember how to actually speak English right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena leaned towards Kara’s seat and smirked at her, “When Cat invited me for lunch today...well I picked out this suit just for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked over at her and smiled, “You look...perfect. I’m surprised I didn’t snap my desk in two just now.” Cat and Lena laughed at the strangled admission. The statement made Lena warm at the thought of her recently destroyed couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat nodded, “Okay,” she took off her reading glasses and looked serious, “This warrants an important question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara and Lena turned their attention to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are superpowers being used in the bedroom?” Cat asked and she cracked a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked up at the ceiling but couldn’t help but laugh as she already started to redden, “Rao.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed and covered her mouth, “Cat. You’re awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s hardly an answer. A simple yes or no would suffice. Unless you care to elaborate. I am curious.” She grinned and waited for one of them to answer. She had expected Kara to run away with the excuse to work and maybe Lena would give her a sliver of a juicy detail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed at the woman and surprised her by saying, “Well...I did find out that I tend to puff out freeze breath...when I’m really...</span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrated</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed, appearing delighted. Sunny Danvers gets frustrated! She looked at Lena, “I didn’t expect you to be a tease, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara gestured to Lena’s suit, “Then what do you call all of this?” Or maybe she was gesturing at the entire human? Even she didn’t know. Because, Rao. Have you SEEN this woman?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed even harder and so did Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going back to work. Productivity and such.” Kara said and she got up. Cat grinned. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand from where she was sitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat ordered enough lunch for all of us to enjoy. Will you join us when it’s delivered?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara squeezed her hand, “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she went to let go Lena gripped just a little harder, “A quick kiss?” Lena teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked out at the bullpen. Then she looked at Cat who shrugged and smiled at her. Kara playfully huffed at her, “You better be wearing this suit when I see you tonight.” The alien leaned down and pressed her lips into Lena’s and it wasn’t a quick kiss. She lingered for a few moments and when she pulled away and left the office Lena puffed out a little cloud of visibly cold air that did nothing to remove the light blush on the Luthor’s face and Cat Grant stared in wonder with her mouth slightly open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is a matchmaking genius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All hail the Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you so much for reading!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Comments??? I love feedback. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>KUDOS if you enjoyed it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Take care everyone and check out my other fics if you are so inclined 😍</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remote beach vacay? Smut. Shameless smut you guys.</p><p>I was going to do this as a separate mini-series but I'm not sure if work subscribers get notified if that work is added to a series or not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Thing of Beauty</p><p>rancordesherzens</p><p> </p><p>Lena took the next couple of days off, which meant she now had a four day weekend. When she told Kara, the blonde squealed happily and hugged the woman. She was so excited that her girlfriend was taking time off of work. </p><p>When Lena told her about a remote island with a luxury beach house that she purchased just for them Kara jaw dropped and she slowly sunk to the floor. Lena dropped down next to her and kissed her cheek. </p><p>Kara speedily packed a long weekend bag and literally did the same for Lena. She wasn’t wasting a second. She had Lena put in the island’s GPS coordinates into her phone. She sent Cat and Alex a text saying she was on vacay. She didn’t wait for their replies. She shoulder their bags and scooped Lena up bridal style. All Lena could do was laugh the entire time. She told Kara about her time off and the weekend and within two minutes Kara was picking her up and flying out the window towards their little island. </p><p>It only took a little over an hour to land on the white sand. Kara gently let Lena down and she was dancing around in the sand and looking at the little slice of tropical paradise Lena had purchased. </p><p>Kara leaned in and grinned as she placed a firm kiss against Lena’s lips. “This place is amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed.</p><p>Kara dropped their bags and sped around the island on foot and then flew around it too. She stopped and landed where she had taken off from, “Amazing!!!”</p><p>She picked up the bags with one hand and picked Lena up and slung her over her shoulder. Lena was laughing loudly as Kara floated them to the luxurious beach house. It was an open concept home with minimal furniture with mostly glass walls, ceilings, and plants everywhere. The bed frame was made of stone and had a sheer white cloth canopy above it. The bath and shower were both outside in the back garden. Kara squealed as she looked at everything. She grabbed Lena in a hug and spun her around. She sped to the kitchen and frowned, “Okay, we need to make a grocery list. I’ll go get it and be right back.”</p><p>The brunette handed Kara a list she already made and it’s all the things Lena will want over a four day holiday and all of Kara’s favorite things and in mass quantities. She opened a cabinet and handed Kara massive, insulated grocery bags, made of heavy duty cloth, and could fit everything and more without anything falling into the pacific on the way back. She put a roll of cash in the zipper pocket of one of the bags along with the list and kissed Kara on the cheek, “See you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena had slipped on a wrap that Kara packed for her and she was just taking in the natural beauty around her when Kara landed with the bags filled to the brim with everything on the list and more. </p><p>Lara grinned brightly at her and she used her superspeed to put everything away. She kept one of the many wine bottles out and opened in with just her hand and poured it into two glasses. She blew cold air into the glasses since she knew it was a red that Lena preferred cold. She walked up to Lena and passed her the cold glass of red.</p><p>Lena licked her lips and enjoyed a deep sip, “Delicious. Thank you.”</p><p>Kara laughed, “Thank you! This place is amazing! I can’t believe you bought it! Not rented! But bought it! This is so cool, Lena!”</p><p>Lena took another sip and as Kara took in a deep sip of her own wine Lena pulled the tie to her wrap and it fell open revealing that she opted to go nude.</p><p>Kara fought hard to swallow the wine and not spit it out. They had become intimate over the past several months but the sight of Lena still had the overwhelming effect over Kara. She forgot how to think and English. She often forgot how to breathe and her sexual desire usually either made her want to shoot lasers out of her eyes if she stared too hard and Rao knew she was, or she was sighing so hard from sexual frustration that she was using her freeze breath at the weirdest times. A puff here to cool off the elevator after Lena was being flirty, a puff there after cuddles and Kara couldn’t think straight. Kara was cooling down Lena’s apartment so much at one point that Lena thought her A.C. unit was broken. She spent a week tinkering with it until Kara puffed cold air around them after kissing. Still, Kara swallowed her wine, loudly, and gawked at Lena’s bare body. She had joked with her once that if they went to a remote beach there would be no need for bikinis. Alex just about croaked at the comment. Kara daydreamed about that for weeks. WEEKS. Now here they are at said remote beach and Lena is baring all and smirking at her with a bright red lip stain painted on her lips.  </p><p>Kara licked her lips and sipped the wine more. Lena smirked and shrugged off the wrap, “Kara why did you even pack our clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>The alien forced herself to swallow again, “I have no idea.”</p><p>Lena laughed, reached out and took Kara’s wine glass. The alien took the hint and at normal speed she took off her clothes. She accepted the glass back and drained it. She set in on the floor next to her clothes when Lena started walking to the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Lena sipped her wine as she went. Most of the home’s roof was glass. One-way glass. They could watch the clouds and sun and the stars and not have to wonder if they can be seen. Light green eyes peek up at the bright blue sky. She empties her glass and sets in on the dresser before standing at the edge of the bed.</p><p>Kara wraps her arms around her and kisses her along her beautiful neck and pays extra attention to the freckle in the middle of her throat.</p><p>“Kara?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Lena scratches at the alien’s scalp. “The bed frame is a solid slab from the mountain. This may be the one bed frame you don’t break with me. Are you ready to find out?”</p><p>Kara blushed and kissed Lena’s cheek and lips. “Yes.”</p><p>Kara pushes Lena onto the bed and climbs onto it. When the woman gets comfortable in the middle of the mattress Kara kisses along her fully exposed body. She licks and sucks along her chest and her stomach. Lena sighs when Kara wraps her lips around one of her hard nipples. She sucks and nips until Lena is moaning. Kara grins and nibbles on it and then switches to give the other one the same amount of attention. Lena moans and she looks up at the blue sky as Kara gives her insane amounts of attention. Ever since her first time with Kara she had found out, blissfully, that Kara Danvers could pay Lena endless amounts of attention, endless devotion, and endless affection. She always had a way of making Lena feel a little<em> lost in a wonderland.  </em></p><p>Kara pressed their bodies together and started kissing Lena’s neck. She loves kissing Lena’s neck. As she licks and sucks at her pulse point she trails one of her hands down to cup the brunette’s drenched sex. Lena gasps and grips at Kara’s shoulders. She wraps her arms around her strong shoulders as she slides two fingers into her wet folds. Kara starts to buck her hips into her and she slowly inserts her fingers into Lena as she does. Lena sighs and moans when she does and meets Kara’s thrusts. </p><p>“Go hard, Kara.”</p><p>Kara nipped at her neck again and pulled away to look into Lena’s light green eyes. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Lena was working to develop a red sun emitter for them to use one day and hadn’t quite gotten that project fully going, but still, she could take quite a lot and she wanted all of Kara. Powers or no. “Yes. Do it. Please, fuck me. I want it hard.”</p><p>Kara thrust harder and Lena moaned into each movement. It was like she was almost constantly moaning as Kara started to use her speed to thrust into her too. Lena was so, so close. She was thrusting into her and trying to open herself up wider and wider as Kara applied pressure. Kara was so close to coming too. The alien felt warm all over at the motions and the sounds they were making.</p><p>The human gripped hard at Kara’s scalp and begged her, “Your mouth please.”</p><p>Kara let herself be pushed down and she kissed Lena’s wet sex happily. Lena bucked into the touch and the alien almost wanted to laugh when Lena breathily said, “Do that thing with your tongue and use a few fingers.”</p><p>The blonde looked up at her human and Lena glanced down at her, aroused, and maybe a little amused. Kara added a third finger, thrust faster, harder, and then even harder still, and she lowered her tongue on Lena’s clit. She started to vibrate her tongue and she didn’t let up until Lena asked her to stop. Several of the times that Lena had come undone Kara had too. She had reached down and guided herself through ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>It had been about an hour. The sun was still out and Kara was laying next to Lena nuzzling the side of her stomach and gently kissing the skin there in between cloud gazing. Lena stretched and looked at Kara when she woke up. Kara grinned at her and Lena laughed. “That...was...great.”</p><p>Kara laughed again. She thought so too. She leaned up and kissed Lena’s lips and lingered there until Lena needed more oxygen. </p><p>Lena placed her hand on Kara’s chest and pushed her away. She was gasping for air. “Lay down on your back.” She commanded between gasps.</p><p>Kara smiled and obeyed quickly. She looked excited and sexy at the same time and it was intoxicating to Lena. She kissed Kara’s forehead, cheeks, lips, neck, and spent some time on her perky breasts. She bit them hard and listened to Kara moan loudly. She could not wait to get the red sun emitter working one day. Until then, she bit along Kara’s stomach and she forced her tongue between Kara’s wet folds. Kara let out a little high pitched noise that she does anytime Lena gets there the first time during a session together. Like she is always adjusting and craving the touch. Lena laps at her and flicks her tongue around her sensitive clit. She slides a finger inside of her and pushes and thrusts as hard as she can as she spoils the woman’s clit. </p><p>Kara is moaning and groaning and riding out an orgasm. She is pulling at her own hair, to save the sheets, and she is biting at her other hand to keep from breaking Lena or anything else. Lena glances up and sees her biting herself as she comes and she reaches down and comes easily herself just at the sight further up the bed. </p><p>Kara pulled Lena up her body after she came and she wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Lena laughed and buried her face in Kara’s face. “Can we go play in the water?”</p><p>Lena smiled at her and kissed her cheek, “We can do whatever you want. I do mean whatever.”</p><p>Kara blushed, “Good, because I packed a lot of your toys in my bag.” </p><p>Lena’s eyes widened. They hadn’t started playing with any of those. Kara knew about them because she found a couple in her nightstand and then when Lena laughed and told her to x-ray some of her drawers and her closet Kara turned bright red and couldn’t speak English for a minute. Her girlfriend sat there and rambled in Kryptonian and Lena fell a little more in love. So, for her to pack a toy much less a lot of toys was very surprising. She had thought Kara had packed quite a lot compared to what she had packed for Lena but she hadn’t really questioned it until now. </p><p>“What did you pack?”</p><p>Kara blushed even deeper, “I didn’t know what you’d want so I packed almost everything...so you’d have options for us to try out.”</p><p>Lena grinned so hard she was showing off her double dimples. </p><p> </p><p>Kara picked her up and flew them to the shore. She stood her up and started walking into the waves. “Come on, Lena!”</p><p>Lena watched her disappear into the ocean and pop up with an enthusiastic wave and grin on her pretty face. So she followed her into the tide with a smile on her lips too. Kara picked her up and she floated them through all of the waves. Lena sank into the blonde, wrapped her legs around her waist, and kissed her. Kara kissed her back with a cold tongue and eventually puffed out a little cold air near them. Little ice crystals formed briefly in the water near them and in a blink of the eyes it was gone. Lena laughed and kissed her more. This long weekend is all about showing Kara that she loves her.  She absolutely loves her. Because this is Kara, Sunny, SuperPuppy, love of her life, Danvers and she wants to show her that she means everything to her.  </p><p>Kara laughs and floats with a bigger wave. She kisses the salt from Lena’s neck and looks at her pretty face and grins. “Let me know when you want to go in. I don’t want you getting sunburn.”</p><p>Lena smiled at her, “Let’s go get a quick bath. The garden is shaded.”</p><p>The alien leaned in and kissed Lena. She licked into her mouth and sucked at her tongue. Lena moaned at the action and she pressed her center into the abs she was straddling. Kara blushed and looked at her, “A bath sounds great. I don’t want to rush it though.”</p><p>Lena cupped the woman’s face, “There is no rush. I promise.”</p><p>The brunette laughed when Kara kissed her nose lightly and started to float them out of the water and to the house. She floated them to the garden and Lena turned on the hot water. Solar powered was great and she loved the fact that if the hot water messed up Kara could just heat it with her vision. Solar powered either way. </p><p>“Kara did you happen to pack any bath soaps or supplies?”</p><p>Kara grinned, “Of course!” She sped off and came back with Lena’s favorite bath soaps and placed them on the stone table made from the same slab as the tub. “Is the tub made from a mountain slab too?”</p><p>“Mmmhmm.” Lena hummed as she poured some of the liquid bath soap in and smiled at Kara. The sturdiness of the home was as appealing as the view. </p><p>The alien blushed a little, “Rao, you bought this place so maybe I wouldn’t break everything didn’t you?”</p><p>“It was a possible perk. I love this place. I thought you would too.”</p><p>“I really do.” Kara grinned. Lena walked over to the shower and removed the layer of salt from herself quickly before lowering into the massive tub. Kara did the same and sunk into the hot water and sighed, taking in the greenery and the flowers around them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Comments? Thoughts?</p><p> </p><p>Kudos?</p><p> </p><p>Take care!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Thing of Beauty</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>rancordesherzens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex glared at her phone as if it had betrayed her. She’s tried calling Kara several times. She’s texted her too. Nothing back from her. She looked at the last message from her sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>6:02 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kara:</b>
  <span> Going on vacay</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>6:10 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex:</b>
  <span> What? When?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>6:12 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex:</b>
  <span> Kara? Where the hell r u going &amp; when?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9:04 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex:</b>
  <span> Ur already gone &amp; not gonna text or call me back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9:04 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex:</b>
  <span> Brat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She still tried to call. Not knowing where her sister is or for how long is pissing her off. She called Lena and nothing. No texts either. She called Catco and L Corp and both women have taken time off. Gaaahd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex tries to chill and she spends that night with Maggie, but the next day she’s still fucking pissed. They could at least let her know where they are! What if Kara’s powers blew out on accident and they needed help? Not such a romantic trip then is it? Not the kind of eating each other you were hoping for huh!?! Come on! Fucking idiots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The agent rubs her forehead like that will cure her of her sibling induced headache. She tried tracking her sister’s phone and Lena’s but neither are traceable. She can blame that on the Luthor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Cat knows where they ran off too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could have just called, but she wants to look the CEO in the eyes when she asks. She knows the woman would easily lie for those two. She already does it daily to protect Kara’s alien lineage and keeps people from realizing that ‘The Good Samaritan’ of National City that helps out every now and then is her perky little sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex strode past security flashing her CIA badge as she always does when she’s visiting Kara and she uses Cat’s elevator, also like she always does. Just to piss off the harpy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doors open and she walks to the woman’s office, ignoring the sweating and panicking temporary assistant at Kara’s desk and she walks right into the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat.” She settles into one of the chairs across from Cat’s desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat leaned back in her chair and smiled at the agent, “How are you? How’s Maggie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled slightly at the mention of her new girlfriend. They’d been dating a couple of months now and it’s going great. “Maggie is great. I’m pissed. Where the fuck has Luthor stolen my sister off to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed and leaned her elbows on her desk, “Tell Maggie I said ‘hello’. As far as those two. I know Lena bought a little island for them to vacation to. I’m sure Kara went willingly. I wish she had given more than an hours notice.” She glanced at the scared, sweaty temp. “I could have gotten someone semi-competent and a bit more...dry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she tell you how long she’d be gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said she’d be missing two days and to expect her back Monday. She was excited to have a four day weekend with Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That little shit. All I got was a quick text saying ‘going on vacay’.” She imitated Kara as she quoted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed. “You wasted a trip here. I don’t know where they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex texted Vasquez to ask her if she can track Lena’s most recent property purchases. Vasquez immediately replied that Henshaw said ‘no.’ “Dammit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let her have fun. She’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shook her head. If Kara is going to be bratty enough to not tell her where she’s going like she always does when she hops from city-to-city and country-to-country to explore then she’s going to be bratty enough to summon her ass and disrupt her vacation. Alex flipped open her watch case, walked out onto Cat’s balcony and the woman followed her curiously. “I summon thee heathen sister.” She pressed the El family crest. It may not be the intended use that Kal had in mind when he shared the tech with Alex and Kara. But, fuck it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat looked at the watch and up at the agent. Oh dear. That’s the Supercrest and Alex just summoned her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara is sprawled out on the bed and Lena is busy between her legs. The alien sighs as she starts trailing her way up her body again, leaving wet kisses. She presses a wet, hot open kiss to Kara’s lips and she greedily accepts. Lena lowers her hands and adjusts the strap-on she’s wearing. Kara swallows and smiles at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena licks her lips and smiles back, “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nods and Lena grips Kara’s knees and spreads her legs even wider around her. She sits on her own knees between them and slowly glides the lubricated tip into Kara’s wet entrance. The alien immediately curses softly in Kryptonian and reaches for the mountain slab bed frame above her head. It’s held up so far and they’ve been busy since they started their vacation yesterday morning. Lena picked up a rhythm after getting Kara used to the toy. Kara holds onto the bed frame with one hand still and reaches for Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human lays down on her instead of sitting on her knees between her legs. She lets Kara pull their lips together in a heated kiss and roughly pumps into her. She’s supporting her upper half on her elbows. She quickens the pace and the force as Kara gets more and more vocal, more desperate with her kisses. She can feel them both getting so, so close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara is almost where she needs to be to start seeing the stars again but then she hears Alex’s distress beacon watch. “Stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stops abruptly. Kara carefully lifts her off and out of her. She groans as she does and speeds to their bags. She’s in a red bikini suddenly. “Alex! I have to check on her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looks worried and waves her away, “Go!” Kara is gone in an instant. Lena sits on the edge of the bed and runs her hand through her hair and tries to catch her breath. She looks down at the wet toy attached to her and she flops back onto the bed, scoots to the middle of it and groans. They were so close. Her own sex is throbbing with the other end of the toy buried inside of her. She groans again and really hopes that Alex is okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara lands on the Catco balcony in a blur, her cheeks and tanned body still flushed from her activity, hair messy and windblown. Cat bites her lip at the sight of her and Alex realizes just how badly she just fucked up. She didn’t not want to ever see Kara flustered. She supposes she’s lucky she took the time to put on the damn red bikini. She shot a quick glare at Cat for ogling her sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s chest is heaving and she is breathing irregularly. She glanced around ready for a fight, but realized quickly that Alex was just being...well, Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Alex! You’re fine!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked shocked by her appearance still, the reality of what she had just done trying to get back at her sister, and the fact that apparently cock-blocking her sister is the only way to get her to curse so far. “Uh, language Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you ‘language Kara’ me. You abused the beacon! I thought you were dying!” She pointed at her and sped to her grabbing the watch off her wrist. “Lost privileges!” She tossed the watch to Cat and the woman caught it with a smile. She was trying SO hard not to laugh at the situation. The only reason she hasn’t collapsed into laughter is from the sight of Kara. She’s beautiful. She knows that, but seeing it on display and in this state. Well she just was not prepared for this sight. Never would have or could have been. She thought being saved by Kara in her blue underwear was hot. Seeing horny, messy hair, angry Kara land in a bright red bikini was way hotter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not...the watch isn’t a privilege! I...that’s mine…Kara give...give it back it’s mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you used it inappropriately! I was...very </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then I heard it and thought you...Alex, you scared me.” Kara was clearly upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sighed heavily and ran her hand through her long bob, “I’m sorry, I realized as soon as I did it that it was a complete dick move. I just...can you please just tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> the island is just in case something happens. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara crossed her arms and whined, “Fiiiiiine. Don’t just drop by or re-task a satellite. It’s private for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew, no, I don’t want to see anything. Gaaaaahd. I just want to know where you are in case we have an emergency or if you blow out your powers or something. You never know Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes and sped off. She instantly reappeared with a sticky note with coordinates written on it. She held it out to Alex with the permanent marker she used to write them with. When her sister reached for them she pulled them out of reach and Alex sighed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked at her sister and at Cat. Alex’s heart is racing over nerves, but Cat’s, well Kara may wear extra modest clothes to work next week to help the scale re-balance or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien held out the sticky note and marker again. Alex grabbed them with a resolute nod of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara couldn’t resist the urge for a little payback, “The sticky note and marker may be...a little sticky.” Not really...but her sister deserves it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sister shrieked and dropped the items like they had burned her. Cat let the laughs escape then. Kara floated up with a laugh, “Karma. You taught me all about that! Love you, bye!” She waved but her sister was too busy freaking out, but Cat waved back with a smirk and Kara sped back to Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara floated right inside and Lena was laying on her back on the bed. “Hey, she’s fine.” The alien had only been gone a few minutes. She didn’t regulate her speed since she didn’t have a fragile human passenger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sat up some, popping herself up on her forearms, “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later.” Kara stripped off her bikini and got back on the bed. “Can we please continue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette nodded and carefully maneuvered back onto her knees. Kara laughed at her and she laughed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien laid back down on her back and opened her legs for Lena to crawl up her. She pulled Lena into a kiss. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and sucked on her tongue gently. Lena moaned into the kisses and Kara slid her hand down to slide her fingers beneath the strap and rub Lena’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Lena reached down and did the same for Kara and within no time Kara puffed out some cold air and Lena laughed at her, “So inpatient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena bit at Kara’s lip and slid back inside of her. She pressed in all the way and Kara sighed gratefully. Lena bit and kissed Kara’s neck as she resumed their earlier activity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had realized her sister flew off and she was frowning and holding her hands out like they were bio-hazardous. She walked past Cat and to her bottle of hand sanitizer on her desk. She used her elbow to press the pump and she rubbed her hands together and got even more once they dried. Cat was laughing from the balcony still and watching her. Alex grabbed a couple of tissues and went back outside. She glared at the blonde. The agent pulled out her phone and took a picture of the note and pocketed the device then she used the tissue to pick up the note and the marker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As she was passing Cat the woman tossed the watch back to her. And as she caught it she said, “Here. It’s kind of sticky.” It’s not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gaaaaahd fucking dammit!!!” She dropped the watch and  tossed the tissue and note in the garbage, cleaned the marker, and got more sanitizer, using her elbow again and rubbed her hands together brusquely. “I fucking hate you.” She doesn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t.” Cat smirked and made her way back to her desk, she put on her reading glasses and listened to Alex curse as she cleaned the watch and put it back on. She smiled to herself and pretended to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Thing of Beauty</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>rancordesherzens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie watched her girlfriend pace the expanse of the apartment. She was completely distraught over something and had a few shots of whiskey the moment she dropped by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucked up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie looked a mixture of concerned and amused. Her girlfriend is pretty dramatic after all. “Gay panic? Regretting getting familiar with my lady fingers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex got whiplash when she looked at her girlfriend perched on the edge of the couch just watching her act like a crazy woman. “NO! Gaaaahd! Noooo. Nothing like that.” The agent dropped onto the couch next to the detective and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled at her, “I’m so glad Cat threw me at you when we were at the precinct. I don’t regret a single moment with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie pulled her in for another, deeper kiss, and then gently pushed her away enough to look her in her eyes. “Don’t tell her that, she’ll take the credit just like she does with your sister and Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex watched her and then stood back up to resume pacing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Did I say something triggering? Is this about Kara and Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does...this have anything to do with your sister being an alien?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex went stiff, “Huh, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie grinned and leaned back onto the couch, “I’m a great detective. She’s an alien and that’s okay. I won’t tell a soul, I swear. I can’t figure out where she’s from...but that’s okay too. Is she...alright?” Alex was watching her and trying to figure out what to say to protect her sister’s identity. “Does Lena know? Is she okay with her being an alien?” She doesn’t act like any of the other Luthor’s in her family. But maybe she was upset to learn that her girlfriend was an alien and now Kara’s upset, so Alex is upset by proxy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex crossed her arms and stared at Maggie. She didn’t look mad, just conflicted with how to proceed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me anything. It’s just...you came here, to my place and you're upset. If talking it out will help you then I’m all ears. If you want to just order food and marathon a show then I’m all in. Or if...if you want me to eat you out until you're relaxed then I’m game for providing that for you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The agent dropped her arms to her sides and reddened a little as she instantly felt desire pull at her center. She’s giving her a way out of the conversation and Alex really wants to take it. The last choice was mighty appealing. “Yeah...I like that third option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” She wiggled her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie got up and walked to her bedroom with a playful smirk on her face. Alex followed eagerly, already unfastening her belt and unbuttoning her pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective grinned at her and pushed her onto the bed and helped her shimmy out of her pants after she kicked off her shoes. “Are you already wet for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gulped and nodded. Yes. Duh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie dropped her girlfriends pants onto the floor and licked her lips in anticipation. “How wet are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex groaned a little, “Very wet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie situated herself between Alex’s spread legs and tugged at her underwear. She was definitely wet just at the thought of her doing this for her. “You just get comfortable and I’ll help you forget whatever it is that has you so upset. Tell me when to stop, because unless you say so, I’m just going to do this until my face is numb and then some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex believed her too. She’s proven time and time again that she has the stamina to give and take for insanely lengthy sessions. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective lifted herself up to place kisses on Alex’s lips and chin before lowering herself back down into position. “Anytime, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The agent sunk into the pillows and mattress below her at the first swipe of Maggie’s tongue and she let out a deep sigh. This was so much better than talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grabbed the nearest pillow to bite and stifle her moans. Maggie’s neighbors give her the nastiest looks when they see her dropping by now. She knows she’s loud. So, she’ll try and be courteous while she still has her brain functioning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie heard the muffled moans and glanced up to see Alex’s face covered. She reached up and grabbed the pillow and tossed it across the room. She rested her wet chin on her stomach, “I want to hear every sound leaving your pretty mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn haired woman covered her face at the words and the suck of her clit that followed. So much for trying to be nice to the neighbors. They’ll just hate her for however long they are together. Hopefully, that means they’ll hate her forever if Maggie keeps living here. She lost her ability to think about much else quickly. She thread her hands into Maggie’s long, thick, locks and rocked into her and squirmed beneath her until she had to eventually pull Maggie from her chosen post. Her face and eyes are shining; each reflecting their mutual arousal. She grinned into Alex when she pulled her on top of her for a hard kiss. “You’re amazing.” Alex murmured into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you, babe.” Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s torso and nuzzled her chest until she came down from her high and returned the favor. She hopes this helped her with whatever had her upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s morning, cloudy, and a heavy rain has blanketed the small island. Kara removed a large frittata from the oven as Lena walked out of the room with a freshly washed face and brushed hair. There was a shower in the bathroom that they can use if the weather hasn’t improved enough for the outdoors one. Although Kara hasn’t heard any nearby thunder so it wouldn’t be dangerous to go outside. In fact she quite liked the idea of playing out in the rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena tapped on the counter and looked at the meal Kara had fixed, “That looks great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara glanced at her naked girlfriend. They both were still naked. Lena had asked her why she bothered even packing clothes and she feels like she should embrace the privacy of the island, “Coffee is ready.” Kara grinned as she carefully cut into the pan and served a slice onto a plate with fresh cut fruit for Lena and then put all but one remaining slice onto her plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette pours her mug full of coffee and grabs the plate. Kara fixes a large mug of coffee for herself with ample amounts of sugar and cream then follows Lena to a table outside that’s covered by a glass roof too. It smells like salt and rain and Kara happily sighs when she sits next to her with her meal and a glass of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena tastes a bite of the meal and hums her approval, “This may be a favorite for breakfast now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien smiled proudly. She might not be much of a cook, but she can really outdo herself and most others when it comes to breakfast foods. Egg based, breakfast meats, crepes, pancakes, muffins...she can do those easily. It’s the other meals that she gets impatient with or accidentally burns. “I’m glad you like it. I’ll put the last slice away for you later to fuel up with if you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grinned into her bite of a sliced strawberry, “I’ll definitely need all the energy I can get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed. They’ve relaxed and talked on the beach, in the tub, and on the bed between literal sex marathons since they’ve been here. Lena said she had some particular things in mind for this morning since Kara took the initiative and packed so many of her sex toys. Kara still can’t believe she had done that. It was a spur of the moment move and she doesn’t regret it one bit, but now it’s like they can’t slow down and Kara just wants to be with Lena is every way. Anyway that Lena wants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still okay with trying what we talked about before going to sleep last night?” Lena asked curiously as she looked at her alien girlfriend and took large bites of her breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean this morning when we passed out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lena laughed and watched her. She understands that Kara may change her mind or not find certain things interesting and she doesn’t want to do anything they aren’t both comfortable with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...you said you wanted me to bind your wrists with the cuff...and hold them behind you back...use the small plug…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smirked, “The small </span>
  <em>
    <span>anal</span>
  </em>
  <span> plug and I would like for you to wear the strap and use the purple dildo from behind.” The human put emphasis on the word just to torture Kara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara turned dark red, shoved the last of her food in her mouth, and despite the cool rain around the property, she was feeling like she was on fire. “Yeah...that...I’m still willing to do that-all of that with you.” She gulped down her water and watched Lena blush very lightly and finish her breakfast at a regular human speed. Rao. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was panting next to Lena. They had gone at it all day and used a few toys, but they had found their </span>
  <em>
    <span>current</span>
  </em>
  <span> favorites.  She had just released Lena’s hands from some silk cuffs and removed a small anal plug from the woman and she was laying on her back next her. The purple dildo attached to her was still glistening and they were silent for a while. They took the time to just look up at the clear skies above them from the bed and she gripped tighter at Lena; hugging her to her side and the human buried her face into Kara’s chest and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Kara said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena lifted her head up and stared. Light green and blue eyes staring into Kara’s blue ones. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned at the human and laid on top of her to kiss her again. It’s the first time they’ve said that. Kara feels like she’s being hit by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tidal wave </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she’s never been happier. Drowning in Lena’s love, sounds like the way to go. She wraps her arms around Lena and she kisses her cheeks, her mouth, and chin. She makes her way to kissing her neck when she adjusts the purple strap-on to enter her and proceeds to show her just how much she loves her again. To the stars and back. She wants everything with her. Lena is still so wet and Kara has no problem sinking in all the way to the ring of the harness and they groan together. The sound carries through the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s strong shoulders and pulls her in for a strong embrace and lets her ride her again. She sighs deeply and embraces the feel of the woman against her and the  alien picks up her pace and thrusts into the human as hard and fast as she can handle. Kara gets up to a not-so-human pace that just drives them both wild. She groans and moans with her and keeps pushing the limits anyway, loving the feel of the attention she keeps getting. No one’s ever made her feel this way. Kara makes her feel absolutely adored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s dark out and Kara built a bonfire for them to enjoy in the cool night air. Cool enough that Lena didn’t hesitate to run in and put on her favorite sweater she was thoughtful enough to pack. Kara sat on a towel next to Lena near the fire. They listened to it crackle and enjoyed the moment together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monday Morning</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara is wearing a knee-length blue dress and a white blazer. She adjusts her stylish glasses and makes sure Cat’s coffee is as hot as the sun as soon as she hears her boss walk into her personal elevator. Kara walks to the doors and grins at her boss with one of her dimple-filled megawatt smiles and hands her the coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat slowly tilts her sunglasses down her nose and slowly appraises her assistant head-to-toe, thinking about that damn red bikini again, she smiles at Kara. Cat fixed her sunglasses atop her head and accepted the coffee. She sipped the hot beverage and made the little happy noise she does when she gets the first sip of a great cup. Kara follows silently behind her and before she can turn to sit at her desk Cat holds up her hand, “My office, Keira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara opened the door for Cat and closed it behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are significantly more clothed than the last time I saw you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien blushed and sat near Cat’s desk, “I...didn’t know where Alex was...I just followed the beacon. I’m sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please. Do not apologize for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Any of it. I keep laughing every time I think about your sister screaming over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sticky</span>
  </em>
  <span> note.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s blue eyes looked up at the ceiling as if seeking the help from a higher power across the cosmos, “I can’t believe...I said...or did...that- she just...ugh…can’t even...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eloquently put.” Cat put away her things and sipped her coffee again. “Care to try that again? I suppose if English isn’t your native language you may tend to forget words when you’re flustered.” Cat leveled her with one of her patent stares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot believe I showed up on your balcony barely clothed and…” Kara was still blushing and clearly struggling to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-horny.” Cat supplied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara squinted and nodded slowly, “...and said that to my sister all in front of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did summon you here. It’s not your fault. You thought your sister was in danger and speedily answered the call.” Cat mentally read off a sticky near her and laughed thinking about Alex again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shook her head and rubbed her face, “I honestly don’t know how you can even look at me right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat smirked, “Oh I’m looking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien froze in her motion of rubbing her face still and raised an eyebrow at the woman, “Cat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The media mogul shrugged, “I’m only human, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed abruptly and covered her mouth, “Oh Rao, I might kill Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien shook her head, “I can’t believe you saw me like that or that you just said that to me. I mean you’re kidding right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human licked her lips and tilted her head, “Kara, I adore you as a friend and a coworker and I happen to find you very attractive. I would never act on anything or do anything untoward. But, I have eyes and I’ve seen a lot of you. Between late night saves and midday summons. How can I not </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Cat loves Kara. She’s not in love with the woman, but she is very dear to her. She’s watched her grow as her assistant and she’s always watching for mysterious saves around the city. She will always feel connected to her and it’s like she said...she’s not blind...and hell she’s not straight either...so how in the world can she not look? She can’t just unsee her. She knows Kara and Lena are meant to be together. She expects to be invited to their wedding one day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed and looked at the human. She feels like she knows what Cat means. “I get it.” Being attracted to someone doesn’t mean you want to be with that person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” Cat teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien blushed a little more, “Yes...I mean I love Lena…but, I have eyes too.” Kara gestured at Cat and the woman full on belly laughed in response. Sunny Danvers! Oh my! She knew it was too easy to make her blush and the way she was useless around Eve and Lucy when they were nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed, rolled her eyes, and went to her own desk. Today was probably going to be full of teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s mid-morning and Cat was in her office, alone, and the door closed. She looked over at her phone and said, “So, Kara, did you and Lena really have sex all four days away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara turned a little red and looked over at the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat smiled at her phone, not looking up at her assistant, “Lena is sharing a few lovely details and it sure sounds like that’s all you two did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien pulled out her own phone and sent a quick text to Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9:07am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Kara:</b> <em><span>Hey, Lena? Are you texting Cat right now?!</span></em><span> 😳</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A minute later and Cat is still messaging presumably Lena and then she laughs and says, “A purple strap-on? Really? I’m impressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara hops up from her desk and walks quickly into Cat’s office. The door closes and Kara is looking like a hot mess, “I can’t believe she’s telling you about...our trip...I mean I know you two are the best of friends, but does she...have to tell you while we’re at work? She knows you’ll do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat looks triumphant and intrigued as she puts her phone on the desk, “Purple was a lucky guess then.” She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s jaw dropped as she sat down across from the woman, “You-Oh Rao! Cat. Lena wasn’t messaging you anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat shook her head and was still smirking and eyes practically sparkling at the revelation, “She said she’s busy and that I’d have to wait until a night with many drinks. I don’t have the patience. Give me something to hold me over until she spills?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s phone chimed and she groaned when she read the message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9:10am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Lena:</b> <em><span>No? Watch out! She’s on the prowl for information! Love you. Ttyl going to a meeting.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Lena’s warning about you ‘being on the prowl for information’ was a little late.” Kara slid her phone back in her blazer pocket and kind of sunk into the chair in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mogul picked up on the posture and knew she'd won at least a few details if she acted fast and it made her giddy with excitement. She’ll live vicariously through Kara and Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cat got up and went to her balcony and Kara followed. Once outside she sat in the chair, crossed her legs, and leaned into one of the arm rests. Her elbow on the rest and she’s cupping her own face and watching Cat sit across from her and look like she’s at the front row of a fashion expo. “Purple strap-on. Who wore it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed and rubbed her face. She knew she didn’t have to tell Cat anything...but they’re friends...they have an established dynamic...Lena will tell her anyway...why fight the inevitable? She doesn’t understand why sharing these details make some humans so happy, but here it goes. “Which time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed over the knowledge that it was apparently used many times and by both of them. “Oh! Is that what was happening when you had to take a quick break because of Alex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded, “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat was bouncing a little in the chair and leaning a little closer like she just snagged an exclusive scoop, “Was she wearing it or did you take the time to take it off and put that bikini on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t...wearing it.” Kara blushed more just thinking about Lena wearing the double-sided toy and thrusting into her until she saw new constellations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat smiled at the look on Kara’s face. “Can I ask a few more questions? Or would you like me to leave you alone for now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara swallowed, “No, it’s okay. You can ask a few more then I’ll get back to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still using your powers in the bedroom? Still puffing out cold air when you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrated</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara puffed out some air as part of the answer and nodded, “Do you want a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ or...are you asking for...like a specific example about my powers in...bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat had that almost maniacal look again like when she’s about to make Lois Lane look bad or like when she’s landed an invite to a coveted event, “I would love to hear something specific.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara scratched at her neck and nodded, “And we’re still waaaay off the record?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, of course. Everything we talk about is always off the record...except I will tell Lena...and you only tell me what you are willing to share.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde human was looking at her with such anticipation that Kara kept talking. Rao, she’d never in a million light years would have thought she’d tell anyone details about her sex life. Kara started blushing when she figured out which part to share. Lena was and still is very impressed so maybe this detail will be enough to sate the woman until she gets those drinks with her girlfriend. She cleared her throat and fiddled with the hem of her blazer just thinking about the particular detail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, look at you fidget.” Cat teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde alien used her x-ray vision to double check that no one would randomly walk out onto the balcony and hear her, “I can vibrate...my tongue...and my…” Kara was blushing and she just slowly wiggled her fingers at the woman instead of being able to complete the sentence. Her throat felt dry at the confession and now she really wanted to fly over to L Corp and interrupt Lena’s meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat’s eyebrows were raised, her eyes wide, and her mouth was open as she looked at her assistant. She had expected it to be something amazing, but she was not prepared for that. At all. She almost regrets asking. Almost. Not really, but dear god. Lena you lucky woman. She’s so glad she helped get the two useless gays together. The thoughts running through her own head right now are not innocent. At all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara watched Cat Grant sit there and not say anything and that was weird. Like an alternate universe kind of weird. Cat. Speechless? What? Did she break her? Lena told her she’s ruined her as far as sex goes that her particular talents are well received. Kara hadn’t used her powers with anyone else. “Cat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” The woman at least could make a noise in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Kara smiled now and kind of wanted to laugh as she watched the woman sit there and think really hard about what that meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I was just not expecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Cat said and then sighed and smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed a little and cleared her throat, “What were you...expecting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat waved her hand around as she answered, “I thought maybe some freeze breath in interesting places or speed for thrusting, not vibrating...I hadn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed, “You’ve really thought about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat shrugged. “I’m human, I’m a sensual woman, and I like to imagine possibilities sometimes.” She rolled her eyes, “Often. I have a vivid imagination that doesn’t shut off. The curse of a writer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed and stood up. She straightened her dress and blazer, “Well, I should...get back to work...but some final details to help you survive until Lena fills you in on whatever she’s willing to share…” She cleared her throat, “You’re right about the freeze breath and the speed too.” Kara smiled sheepishly and retreated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat stayed on the balcony and enjoyed the fresh </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnaturally cool air</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a while longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was running an errand, delivering a couple of small packages and picking up coffee for her and Cat when she heard a man yelling for help. She tilted her head to the side. It sounded very close to the coffee shop she was in. She went to one of the tables with a woman and two children and she put her bag and blazer in one of the chairs, “Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room, could you please watch my things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman smiled warmly, “Yes, go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara thanked her and as she went down the hall to the bathroom and saw that no cameras were there she sped off to the man needing help. As she left the table she could hear another man yelling and demanding the man's wallet along with the unmistakable sound of a gun’s hammer clicking back into position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made it to the men just in time to catch the bullet and knockout the attacker. She sped off without anyone, including the victim, being able to see her. She sped back to the coffee shop and went to the restroom. She looked down at the bullet in her hand and tossed it in the toilet. She used her foot to flush and she washed her hands and fixed her ponytail. She went back to the table and put back on her blazer and shouldered her bag, “Thank you for watching my things. Can I get you and the kids anything? They have really great snacks! Healthy options too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara bought the family yogurt parfaits and got the coffees she was sent for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later Kara hears the story on the news, by one of Catco’s reporters. The man is being interviewed and the headline says ‘The Good Samaritan Thwarts Armed Robbery’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat turns around and watches the coverage on her media wall and talks to Kara through the glass walls of her office, “Good job, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grins and goes to pick up a layout from the fashion department. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena is fixing dinner when Kara arrives. Landing on her balcony and letting herself in, “Lena! I’ve missed you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette smiled and added some more seasoning. “Hey. I missed you too. It’s been one whole hour!” She teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed and hugged her from behind and started sniffing at what Lena was fixing on the stove. “That smells great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I making, SuperPuppy?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s something I’ve never had before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena turned her face and kissed her cheek, “Are you going to play or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed and sniffed at everything again for emphasis and then sniffed Lena’s neck and kissed the spot, earning a laugh from the brunette, “Mmmmm, I smell kale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re eating it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I can’t win the kale battle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. What else is in it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had closed her eyes and rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder and she prepared the meal. “Chicken, sweet potatoes, garlic, balsamic vinegar...sage...thyme...salt and pepper...olive oil...ummmm...still got that kale in there...cranberries? And you’re using that goat cheese you sent me to buy on the way over earlier.” Kara kissed her neck again. “You literally sent a goat and a cheese emoji. I am so proud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena giggled, “You forgot to list the cauliflower rice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked around and frowned. “I don’t smell or see any cauliflower rice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Kara laughed and opened the refrigerator, “That’s because you left that for me to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beauty, brawn, and brains. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara just nodded in agreement and started to dance around the kitchen as she got what she needed to fix the rice alternative for her health nut girlfriend. Rao, she is so grabbing a pizza or four on the way home later.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out she didn’t have too. Lena ordered her pizzas to go along with the healthy chicken skillet meal, which by the way actually tasted really good despite the kale. Rao, she is blessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are on the couch and have just watched a couple of episodes of a sitcom. Lena snuggled further into Kara’s arms and she hugged her. Lena reached for the remote and turned off the TV and then resumed cuddles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed happily and kissed the top of Lena’s head. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena lifted her head and looked in her eyes and grinned, “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette dropped her head back onto the blonde and they just lay there for a while and enjoyed the warm, comfortable embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got an interesting call from Cat as I was gathering my things and leaving the office today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shifted a little, “Yeah?” Oh Rao.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may have...fallen for a trap...your warning was a little late...and then I caved. I’m weak. Please don’t be mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed, “I would have told her quite a lot eventually over drinks. What was the trap that got you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She pretended to be texting you and she read out loud ‘A purple strap-on? Really? I’m impressed.’ Lena I was in her office within a second freaking out that you would tell her that while we were at work knowing she’d tease me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed harder. “She’s crafty. She got you good. Even guessed purple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nuzzled into Lena’s shoulder, “That’s not even fair though! She could have guessed two other colors and it would have had the same outcome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette laughed harder still, “You’re right. We were busy trying out most of what you packed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She also said that she wants more details regarding your special ability that has and I quote ‘effectively rendered my vibrating toys into nothing more than a waste of space’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kara peaked up at Lena and hid her face in her shoulder again, “Raaaaooooo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena lifted Kara’s blushing face from her shoulder and kissed her cheek, “I’m lowkey excited for Alex to find out and freak waaaay out over this knowledge one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde looked horrified, “Noooo, Rao. No. Not even funny. I haven’t even seen her since she called me back from the island and I’m supposed to visit her tomorrow after work. Can she have some time to recover? We don’t need to scar her anymore than she probably already is...I mean you know how I looked when I showed up right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smirked, “Oh. I have some idea, yes.” That and Cat brought that up too on her ride home today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara huffed. “Okay. I’m sorry, but you’re getting tickled now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Lena tried to wiggle away but she was no match for the alien. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Lena barely survived being tickled Kara hugged her goodbye and kissed her cheeks and forehead before hopping off of her balcony with a goofy grin on her face. As she was flying home she thought about how happy she is with Lena and just how important the woman has become to her over the many months since they’ve met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie is practicing some kickboxing and trying to get in some exercise. She’s kicking and punching a bag in an exercise room in the precinct. A fellow officer turns on the TV in the room and it’s a recap of the news throughout the day. She listens to the coverage about ‘The Good Samaritan’ saving a man from an armed robbery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s being interviewed and the microphone is up to his face after the reporter asked him why he thinks it’s the illusive woman. “I think it was her. The man held me at gunpoint and I saw a flash of blonde hair, and then heard the gun go off and then there was a thud. Suddenly the guy was on the ground unconscious and I wasn’t shot and the police still haven’t found the bullet. I think she saved me. So, uh, if you’re watching...thank you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie kicked the bag a few more times and rolled her shoulders around to loosen the muscles and punched it until she built up a sweat. She wiped her forehead. ‘The Good Samaritan’ is a woman with blonde hair. Alien or strong metahuman. She helps out sporadically but hasn’t been around for four days. Normally she gets credit at least once a day or sometimes every other day for something. Anything. Guess she hit reset on a Monday after a little break?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a water break and sips her drink. She saved Cat Grant and Lena Luthor that night before she met Alex. She took those two to Kara’s since Cat insisted she stay with her assistant while there was a joint department investigation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara is an alien. Alex hasn’t confirmed it, but Maggie has aliendar like she has gaydar and it’s always spot on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara is a blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara works for Cat Grant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara is dating Lena Luthor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was on a trip with said woman for four days. Not in the city helping people out randomly during that time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy fucking hell Kara Danvers is ‘The Good Samaritan’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Comments?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kudos if you’re enjoying this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope everyone is well. Take care!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Thing of Beauty</p><p>rancordesherzens</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Last Time </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lena hugged Kara and picked at her. “Cat also said that she wants more details regarding your special ability that has and I quote ‘effectively rendered my vibrating toys into nothing more than a waste of space’.”</p><p> Kara peaked up at Lena and hid her face in her shoulder again, “Raaaaooooo.”</p><p>Lena lifted Kara’s blushing face from her shoulder and kissed her cheek, “I’m low-key excited for Alex to find out and freak waaaay out over this knowledge one day.”</p><p>The blonde looked horrified, “Noooo, Rao. No. Not even funny. I haven’t even seen her since she called me back from the island and I’m supposed to visit her tomorrow after work. Can she have some time to recover? We don’t need to scar her anymore than she probably already is...I mean you know how I looked when I showed up right?”</p><p>Lena smirked, “Oh. I have some idea, yes.” That and Cat brought that up too on her ride home today. </p><p>Kara huffed. “Okay. I’m sorry, but you’re getting tickled now.”</p><p>“No!” Lena tried to wiggle away but she was no match for the alien. </p><p>After Lena barely survived being tickled Kara hugged her goodbye and kissed her cheeks and forehead before hopping off of her balcony with a goofy grin on her face. As she was flying home she thought about how happy she is with Lena and just how important the woman has become to her over the many months since they’ve met.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Maggie takes a water break and sips her drink. She saved Cat Grant and Lena Luthor that night before she met Alex. She took those two to Kara’s since Cat insisted she stay with her assistant while there was a joint department investigation.</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>She mentally went over the facts. </p><p>Holy fucking hell Kara Danvers is ‘The Good Samaritan’. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Months Later</p><p>Maggie hadn’t told Alex or anyone that she figured Kara out. Alex is still thoroughly scarred by, well, everything, but has resumed all sisterly duties of mandated sister nights and random food deliveries at work or at home. </p><p>Kara was constantly happy. </p><p>The happy alien was constantly picked on by Cat, Lena, and Maggie when she felt it necessary. So...often.</p><p>Work was going great and she loved being able to help her boss and good friend even more with the assistance of her abilities. Cat would often still have fun with the knowledge of Kara’s senses. She would comment on things or ask her to run an errand while Kara was on another floor or at her own desk, without the use of a phone and the alien would hear her and oblige. She still didn’t yell at employees anymore to spare Kara’s sensitive ears. Something that had surprised Kara was Cat’s apparent ability to stop mumbling and talking to herself ever since learning about Kara’s hearing. Before, she would fuss on the ride up the elevator and curse people under her breath in her office as she worked. Now, she didn’t. She only said things out loud if she was talking to someone else or talking to Kara. </p><p>Until today.</p><p>Today she hears her friend slip up.</p><p>Kara was color coding Cat’s schedule for the rest of the week. She has an interview and a few meetings lined up. As soon as she’s finished she’s going to L Corp to wait on Lena and head out on a date. She is very excited. She keeps humming to herself and feels like she’s almost vibrating at the anticipation of seeing her girlfriend. It’s as she puts away her last ‘obnoxious gel pens’ (according to Cat) and highlighter that she hears it.</p><p>Cat was finishing up a few things in her office.</p><p>She approves of a few articles and reads a scathing email from Carr. She re-reads it and shakes her head. He’s mad that Kara and some other employees had recently taken some time off without asking for permission. She smirks as she replies. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Carr, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Get over it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Danvers hasn’t taken any personal time since being employed with Catco and she has plenty of hours saved up. She let me know she personally and I’m fine with it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now, I can’t speak for your two reporters, Miles and Picoult, but they do good work and if they need time off, have the hours, and discuss it with you OR Human Resources then you have no control over them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Perhaps, you need some time off to get your blood pressure under control. A vacation? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let me know. It can easily be arranged. I see that you have 20 available days saved up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Cat Grant   </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She smirked and sent along the email. She checked the local news feeds for anything she’s missed earlier up on her media wall and saw that New York (D) Senator Olivia Marsdin was in town just for sightseeing and she smiled to herself as she clicked on the article about the woman. They were friends back in college and she’s read that she’s been eyeing the Presidency. Now that is amazing. She would likely make a fantastic commander-in-chief if she did actually run and win. </p><p>“She can <em> command </em> me anytime.” She muttered and then froze upon realizing what she had just done. </p><p>She did not just say that out loud. She hazarded a glance towards Kara’s desk and glared at the alien for suddenly smiling like a goddamn precious idiot. </p><p>Oh god. </p><p>No.</p><p>Kara hops up and leaves since her shift is over and she has a date to get ready for. She purposefully ignores Cat repeatedly calling her back to her office. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kara smiles at Jess and the assistant waves her on into Lena’s office. She opens and shuts the door quickly. “Lena!!!”</p><p>Lena looked extra alert at Kara’s loud exclamation, “Hi, SuperPuppy?”</p><p>The alien dropped her bag in one chair and sat in the other, “Guess what!?”</p><p>“Mmmmm, you’re still an alien?” Lena joked.</p><p>“Lena.” Kara threw her head back dramatically and sighed.</p><p>“You love me even more after that thing I did in the shower this morning?” Lena joked.</p><p>“Lena!” Kara blushed and sighed again.</p><p>“Kara, what?” She laughed from behind her desk.</p><p>“Cat likes someone.”</p><p>Lena sat up and eyed her girlfriend, “Really?”</p><p>Kara nodded frantically, “Yes!”</p><p>“Really, really?”</p><p>Kara laughed, “Yes, really!”</p><p>The CEO thought a minute and squinted playfully at Kara, “Did Idris Elba finally agree to go on a date with her? Isn’t he married?”</p><p>Kara laughed, “No and yes he’s happily married last I heard. Cat was watching coverage about the New York Senator visiting. Olivia Marsdin. I read that she may be setting her sights on the Presidency...potentially anyway...so Cat accidentally whispered ‘she can command me anytime’.”</p><p>Lena started cracking up. Oh this is good. Years of her pestering her and trying to set her up with people. Lena never let her until meeting Kara and now? Now!? Maybe her and Kara can tag team and get Cat to at least go on a date with someone! And also mess with her the way she messes with them. “This is too good.”</p><p>Kara grinned more, “She actually panicked when she realized she said it out loud, Lena. Rao, she turned around and then tried to get me to come to her office. I ran away. I used the stairs just so I couldn’t see her if she followed while I waited for the elevator!” </p><p>“You ran away from her!?” Lena lost it, she was laughing so hard she was starting to tear up.</p><p>“Oh Rao, and that’s not all.”</p><p>“It’s not?” Lena dabbed at her eyes carefully to avoid ruining her eyeliner and mascara.</p><p>“No, I’ve been getting a steady stream of messages from her since I left and I read them in the elevator coming up to your office. She’s pretty much threatening to bury me if I tell you or try anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you read them to me?”</p><p>Kara laughed and opened her message app. “Kara, get back in here immediately.” She gave Lena a look as she read them that made the woman laugh. “Kara I mean it.” The blonde leveled Lena with another look and she laughed again. “Oh, I like this one.” She cleared her throat, “Kara I’m having a stroke. Help.” </p><p>Lena snorted quietly and it made Kara’s eyes sparkle when she heard the noise. Kara lives for that little snort. It’s such a rare occurrence. </p><p>The alien shook her head, “She wasn’t having one. I did check to make sure. Quickly. Just in case.” She looked back at her screen, “DO NOT TELL ANYONE!” She laughed, “Most importantly DO NOT TELL LENA!” Kara sighed, “And then she gets a little mean... ‘Get back here dammit.’ and ‘I will bury your body under the Earth’s mantle where it’ll be permanent even for you!’ also ‘I’ll tell everyone you’re alien!’ followed by ‘No, I won’t dammit.’” </p><p>Lena is laughing hard again and Kara shakes her head, “Then she gets nice again with a ‘Paging Kara Danvers.’ and ‘Will Kara Danvers please come to my office?’” Kara was laughing as she was reading them and now both women are laughing and crying over Cat’s stream of messages.</p><p>Lena rested her face on the tops of her hands as her palms lay on her desk and laughed some more. She grabbed a tissue and fixed her eye make up and grinned at Kara. “I’ll reach out and see if I can get up with the Senator and maybe with a little luck she’ll be interested in Cat. If Olivia asks her out then maybe Cat will say yes.”</p><p>Kara smiled brightly and crossed her fingers where Lena could see, “To some luck then!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alex had left Maggie’s a while ago and was headed to Kara’s place. She heard about a bakery that specializes in pie from Susan at work today and picked two up for her sister as a surprise. </p><p> </p><p>She knocked on the door and waited patiently. She rarely uses her key anymore, assuming Lena may be around and they may be doing things she has negative amounts of interest in accidentally seeing or potentially interrupting. </p><p>A moment later her sweet alien sister opens the door with a wide pearly grin, “Hey!” She hugs Alex, careful of the boxes, and then sniffs at them, “Oooooo, what is that? Did you bring pie? Alex...is that pie? It smells like pie.”</p><p>She moves aside and lets her sister in. Alex ignores her hyper sister and immediately sees Lena at the dining room table. She’s still in her work clothes but, hair down, glasses on, and typing away on her laptop as she talks to someone on a wireless headset about accounts at L Corp. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost 8 why is she working?”</p><p>Kara smiled and shrugged, “At least she’s here and not in the office.”</p><p>Alex followed Kara and set the boxes on the counter, “New pie place. Thought you could judge these and tell me if Mom would approve them to be added to the holiday meal menu. Not replacing the chocolate pecan pie, just adding even more options for everyone. I’d like blueberry and Maggie said she’d want key lime on the menu.” </p><p>Kara grinned and used her speed to grab plates, a knife, and forks. She sped slices of blueberry pie and key lime pie on each plate and put one next to Lena’s computer as she pressed a kiss to the brunette’s forehead, ignoring Jess’s ‘aaaaaw’ in the meeting and Sam’s ‘how cute’. Lena had grinned at the gesture and squeezed Kara’s forearm, but didn’t miss a beat with what she was saying. </p><p>Alex and Kara stood next to each other in the kitchen and took bites of each pie and judged them together. In the end they were both deemed to be delicious. Kara ate a few more slices of each just to be sure. </p><p>Alex put on a half pot of coffee and sat on one of the stools, “Hey Kara...you know Maggie...means a lot to me…” She struggled to say more.</p><p>The blonde smiled at her, she knew it was hard on Alex to keep Kara’s secret away from Maggie as they’ve grown closer over the months. “I know. You can tell her about me if you want.”</p><p>The agent raised her eyebrows and then let out a sigh in relief, “Really? Are you sure? I hate to even ask.”</p><p>“You didn’t actually ask, Alex. Yes, I’m sure. You can tell her, I can tell her, whatever you want.”</p><p>Alex looked a little giddy, “Great. Thank you. I’ll tell her tomorrow.”</p><p>Kara hugged her sister and they talked a while longer. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kara is in Cat’s office fixing one of many layouts as she spreads everything out on the coffee table and listens to music from one earbud tucked inside her left ear. </p><p>Her glasses have slid down her nose and she’s almost finished for the night when she gets a message from Lena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 6:28pm </em>
</p><p><b>Lena:</b> <em>I got off early tonight. I’m home. Can you drop by?</em></p><p> </p><p>The blonde quickly responded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 6:28pm </em>
</p><p><b>Kara:</b> <em>I’m still at work. Last minute fixes. Are you okay?</em></p><p> </p><p>Kara wrote down a few notes for Cat to use in an early meeting tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 6:29pm </em>
</p><p><b>Lena: </b> <em> Awful day. Can you make it better? Please? </em></p><p> </p><p>The alien arranged another file and started editing a short article that will run on the digital edition. She messaged back quickly as she sped through the edit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 6:29pm </em>
</p><p><b>Kara:</b> <em>Aw!!! </em>😦 <em>Yes! Would you like dinner and a movie with cuddles!?!?</em></p><p> </p><p>Cat glanced over at her assistant who was still working, but was now sharing her attention with her phone. Which means Lena or one of her friends or family is checking in with the woman. </p><p>A few minutes pass before Lena responds with a picture of a dildo on her bed.</p><p>Kara gulps and puffs out a little cold air.</p><p>Cat shivers and glares at the blondes direction. Definitely Lena on the other side of that conversation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 6:32pm </em>
</p><p><b>Lena:</b> <em>[Picture] That sounds lovely </em>😘<em> Maybe after we do something else first?</em></p><p> </p><p>Kara reads the text again and rushes through the edit. </p><p>She gets another, increasingly suggestive message and attached picture that makes the alien blush and puff out even <em> more </em> cold air.</p><p>Cat grumbles and grabs a nearby blanket, “Tell her to stop sending you nudes. You’re freezing me to death!”</p><p>Kara looks guilty and tries but fails to form intelligible words to be able to respond and deflect the accusation.</p><p>The media mogul finally rolls her eyes and waves her hand, “God, just go already. I need to warm up anyway and it’ll only get colder in here if you stay.”</p><p>Kara beamed, “Thank you! I’ll finish everything else in the morning! Promise!”</p><p>She sped around the room since no one in the bullpen was paying attention and she waved goodbye and took the balcony as her speedy exit route for the evening.</p><p>Cat laughed to herself as she got comfortable in her blanket and got back to work.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Maggie smiled at Alex. Her girlfriend was pacing the living room. “How did you figure it out though?”</p><p>The brunette shrugged, “I’m a great Detective, Alex. I put the pieces together months ago. I’m not going to tell anyone and I just figured either you or Kara would tell me one day...or not...and whatever you two decided was okay.”</p><p>Alex hugged Maggie. She hugged her tight, because she was not only a great friend and girlfriend, but also a great person. It made her feel even better about her knowing the truth about her sister. “Thank you.”</p><p>Maggie laughed into the tight hug, “Anytime, Babe.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kara left Catco for her lunch break. She heard a lot of gunshots near one of the ports and could hear the police chatter over the radios as multiple units were responding to the commotion. It had been over a week since ‘The Good Samaritan’ had made an appearance. Whatever was happening it sounded like multiple jurisdictions were arriving and that they needed even more back up.</p><p>She left her glasses behind, sped into some plain black sweats, and let her hair down just in case she wasn’t able to stay completely out of sight.</p><p>The Kryptonian flew to the gunfight and landed on a nearby shipping container to scope out the scene. </p><p>There were ten men and women in military garb and using high powered rifles as part of their group unloaded a container to steal some unmarked crates. City police, sheriff department, and marshals were on the scene returning fire.</p><p>Kara used her x-ray vision and saw that inside both crates were large bombs. She fussed in Kryptonian to herself and sped into a black blur across the docks to knock out a few of the criminals. She stopped behind a different crate and used her x-ray vision to watch them. The group took cover and law enforcement used her assistance to gain more ground. </p><p>She hopped up to fly and blur past them, catching bullets and knocking a few more out as she passed them.</p><p>The remaining group broke open the crates and armed the bombs. Kara shook her head, she had really hoped that they would have surrendered since she was helping. Why do people have to make things harder on themselves? She used her speed to disarm and corral the men. They were tied up in the middle of the space and she blurred into sight, her back turned to the law. She ran one hand through her long, wavy locks as she looked down at the two armed bombs. She yelled back at them without turning so anyone could see her, “They’re gonna blow in less than a minute!!!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She listened to them nervously talk amongst themselves and ask the ETA for the bomb squad. It wasn’t enough time. Kara sighed and picked up one bomb in each hand. Listened to the people gasp and sound confused. She could hear the Catco news reporter narrating everything she’s done. She floats up and starts to fly for the open ocean. She gets higher and further away and as the timers near zero she throws both of them above her and begins a  speedy descent. </p><p>The explosions are massive. The blasts even throw her own flight off course and rocks her down to her bones. She drops from the sky and splashes into the ocean. </p><p>She keeps sinking, rapidly due to her density, and moves her extremities as she gets full feeling back in them again. She slowly swims her way back up to the light, aware of the sea life around her, curious of her. She kicks and thinks of flying as she shoots out of the ocean and blurs over the port so the people know she’s okay and she quickly flies home to shower and change back into her work clothes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She had to take two showers to get the ozone and ocean smell out of her hair and she made it back to her desk right as her lunch break ended. Cat glanced over at her and looked surprised to see her. She waved for her to come into the office. </p><p>Kara nodded and sent a quick text to Alex and Lena letting them both know she’s okay and back at work. She sat in front of Cat’s desk and the woman muted the many outlets that just covered her saves down by the water. </p><p>“Are you hurt?” Cat looked worried.</p><p>“No, it shook me up a little bit and I accidentally took a swim, but I’m okay.”</p><p>Cat didn’t look entirely convinced. Even Metropolis’s hero gets hurt sometimes. She can’t imagine ever seeing or hearing about her friend getting hurt. “You’re sure? Would you like the rest of the day off to rest?”</p><p>“I’m sure. Thank you, though.” Kara pulled at her ponytail and gave it a sniff, “Does my hair smell weird to you? I washed it twice before coming back...but...maybe the smell is just stuck <em> inside </em>my nose?”</p><p>Cat raised an eyebrow when she realized the alien seriously wanted her to smell her hair and answer the question. She rolled her eyes and gestured towards the balcony. It wouldn’t do for people to see her smelling Kara’s hair.</p><p>“Your hair smells like lavender to me, Kara.”</p><p>Kara scrunched her nose and gave up, “Okay, it’s just in my nose or it’s my sense of smell still being able to pick up on it.”</p><p>Cat laughed at her, “I’m just glad you’re okay. That was quite the feat today and the locals even got a little glimpse of you in your black exercise sweats.”</p><p>Kara smiled.</p><p>“It made for some really good coverage for Catco today. Thank you for that and for saving everyone.”</p><p>The alien laughed, “You don’t need to thank me...but, I made sure to fly over the crew on my way back into the city so they could see I was okay.” She figured it Alex, Lena, Cat, or Eliza were watching they’d appreciate the confirmation too.</p><p>On cue as she thought about them her phone started to chime and she read through a multitude of messages.</p><p>“Uh oh, Eliza wants to talk about me being spotted today.”</p><p>Cat felt like she understood. If she found out Carter did something dangerous she would definitely need to talk with him after, to ensure that he was safe and to actually hear his voice or see him to help solidify that fact.</p><p>Kara answered her phone on the first ring and walked out to the balcony to placate Eliza.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lena leaned against Kara’s side and watched the blonde as she watched TV next to her on the couch. They were relaxing at Lena’s penthouse and she couldn’t help but just keep looking at her girlfriend. She knows Kara’s is Kryptonian and she’s seen and experienced her abilities firsthand. She’s been saved by her and flown across the globe with her, but seeing her take out those gunmen and fly off with two bombs today was a startling reminder of just how alien and how good Kara is. </p><p>Kara felt Lena’s light blue and green eyes on her so she paused the show and made direct eye contact with her, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>The human leaned in and kissed Kara roughly on the lips and wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tight, “Nothing is wrong. You were amazing today. You are amazing.”</p><p>Kara blushed lightly and hugged the woman back gently. “Thank you.”</p><p>Lena grinned, “I love you.”</p><p>Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head, “I love you too.”</p><p>When the episode was over Kara turned off the TV and cuddled with Lena on the couch. Eventually Lena whispered, “I talked to Senator Olivia Marsdin this afternoon. She returned my call.” </p><p>Kara looked at her, “Oh! What’d you say? What’d she say?!”</p><p>Lena laughed, “I told her I had a friend that  I thought would be interested in going out on a date with her and told her it was Cat Grant…she laughed and sounded intrigued. She’s scheduled to come by my office tomorrow and I plan on getting her to ask Cat out on a date.”</p><p>Kara giggled and nuzzled Lena’s neck, “She’s going to murder us.”</p><p>Lena laughed back, “She can try.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Thoughts?</p><p> </p><p>Comments?</p><p> </p><p>Kudos?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Take care everyone!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Thing of Beauty</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>rancordesherzens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena is curled up in her bed. She wrapped in the sheet, comforter, and is pretty cozy in her gray Danger Twins tank top and Kara’s black sweatpants. She reaches out to tuck into Kara’s side but doesn’t feel her girlfriend. She curses to herself when she feels the end of the bed and doesn’t find her alien. She blinks a few times and her room is still very dark. The woman yawns and grabs her phone to check the time. It’s just after three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slides out of her bed and peaks around the penthouse as she walks through, “Kara?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sees Kara’s silhouette on the balcony. Why isn’t she answering her? She scratches at her scalp and works to tame her currently wild curly hair. She slides the glass door open and Kara turns her head to look at her and pulls her ear buds from her ears, “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena walked right into the blonde and Kara wrapped her arms around her, “I called your name. Twice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed and kissed Lena’s forehead, “I’m sorry. I was listening to music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena closed her eyes and relaxed into the woman. She knew Kara had a hard time tuning out noises sometimes, especially at night. “I’ll make our places noise proof.” The human genius sleepily mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I need to be able to be aware of what’s going on too. Sound proofing can’t be switched off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara kissed Lena’s forehead again. “Thank you for offering though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m almost finished modifying your red sun emitter. You could use it when you want to tune things out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that can be switched on and off.” She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena leaned up and kissed Kara quickly on the lips, “I’m going back to bed. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. I’ll come back in soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human squeezed the alien’s hand before seeing out her warm blankets again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara watched her go and grinned at the sight. Lena is a thing of beauty. Pure beauty inside and out and she makes her chest feel warm. She sighed happily and listened to a few more songs on the balcony before crawling back in the bed and holding her human until her alarm went off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mid-Morning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena is composing an email when Jess calls her over the phone, “Miss Luthor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senator Marsdin is here for your ten o’clock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena glanced at the time, not realizing it was already mid-morning, “Thank you, send her in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia Marsdin walked in and was wearing her hair up in a neat bun and was sporting a tailored navy skirt, and white button up shirt. She grinned at Lena as the CEO got up and walked around her desk to properly greet the woman, “Good Morning, Senator.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning, Dr. Luthor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grinned at the title. It’s something she never hears. “Thank you for agreeing to come by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia laughed, “Well, it’s not everyday I get a phone call from someone wanting me to go on a date with their friend. You certainly got my attention. It’s very...unusual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gestured towards the couch, “Would you like some coffee? Something stronger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Senator laughed, “No thank you.” She took a seat and looked around the large suite. “You have a lovely office and wonderful view.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it. I designed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Genius inventor and gifted interior designer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A musical laugh escaped Lena’s lips. “If you’re just stalling it’s not going to work. You’re here so you’re at least a little interested.” She looked at her and questioned her own statement, “Am I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark blue eyes stared back at her, “No, you’re not wrong. I remember Cat Grant from our college days. I haven’t spoken to her since.” She looked towards the windows framing the city and back to the woman next to her. “It’s been a very long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two went to college together? She never said anything...did you know each other? Friends? Classmates?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliva grinned at the memory, “We were classmates for a semester. I never talked to her. Then the following semester we were assigned the same dorm room. We became friends...she was a wild one...I was always overwhelmed and looking for excuses to leave our room and keep myself busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed at the admission, “I can only imagine what she was like back then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wasn’t wild in a bad way. I was just very shy back then and not the social butterfly that Cat was.” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you surprised that Cat is interested in you?” The younger brunette wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman shook her head, “I guess things should stop surprising me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s stubborn and didn’t want me or my girlfriend to interfere, but we both want her to be happy and she has expressed her interest in you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia watched her for a moment. She had thought Cat had arranged this, it certainly seemed like something she would have done. Cat had played matchmaker often. She was oddly good at it. “She didn’t want...she doesn’t know we’re talking, does she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But, I know she likes you and you are interested or you wouldn’t have come by.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend is involved with this too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled, “Yes. Kara is Cat’s friend and personal assistant. She thought I could talk to you first and then if you agree we will set up a date. Tell Cat to meet us for drinks, but you show up instead of us. You two can catch up and go from there...just will you please give it a genuine shot?” The woman attempted to channel Kara’s puppy eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia had a million thoughts going on in her head. Cat had been a whirlwind in her life for two semesters and she’s always wanted to catch up with her one day. She’s kept up with her amazing career and is a long-time fan of Catco. But, she never thought this would be within reach. Cat was wild in the best way back then. Full energy, inspiration, and very strong opinions. She had figured out that she was an alien pretty quick even though she had been so careful around the human. She was so pleasantly surprised when she didn’t treat her any differently or tell anyone her secret. The only thing she had done was have her use her flight to hang up banners and posters protesting various things around campus and the city. Then she was compensated for her actions with extra food or a new vinyl. She smiled at the thought. “Yes, I’ll give it a shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was suddenly giddy, “Great! I’ll text Kara. When are you free for your date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The word echoed in the Senator’s mind for a moment and made her own stomach a little fluttery. A date. A date with Cat Grant if she doesn’t turn on her heel and run once she realizes she’s been set-up. “I’m free after seven until Monday, then I have my typical busy schedule for a couple of weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll arrange it.” She beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia felt a little nervous and excited at this prospect. When was the last time she felt this way?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had just got in the Catco elevator with the packages Cat had sent her off for. She shifted them under one arm when her phone vibrated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:15am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Lena:</b> <em><span>She’s onboard. Free after seven pm until Monday then uptick in her schedule.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alien almost dropped the boxes from joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:15am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b>Kara:</b> <em><span>Great! I’ll ask Cat which night she’d like to get drinks with us at Opal and I’ll let you know.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator doors opened and Kara shifted the boxes again and walked to Cat’s office, working to calm her own excitement. Which didn’t work because the second she used her hip to close her boss’s office door Cat was questioning her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s got you SuperExcited?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes, “Nothing. Do you want me to open these for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not nothing and of course I want you to open them.” Cat eyed her. She never opens her own packages at work. Kara knows that, but always asks. If it’s covered in germs or poison, Kara is immune. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silly to even ask.” Kara teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sliced the boxes open with Cat’s letter opener, for appearances, full bullpen and all. She removed the contents and carefully stacked the papers on the table between the couches. “Someone sent you a manuscript.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooooh.” Kara picked them up and saw one with a cover and Cat’s name on it. “Cat! I didn’t know you were publishing another book!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat waved her off, “I’m always writing. This one just pulled together nicely. It’s been edited by non-biased eyes and now that they’ve marked up a physical manuscript...I’d like you to do the same. You even use your dreadful gel pens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to!” Oh, she will use her best gel pens. Blue and Purple most likely. Those don’t make Cat subconsciously squint or grind her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay you for the edit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara scrunched her nose and looked back up from the mountain of pages, “You already pay me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, extra. This is a personal project.” Cat cleared her throat and looked at the blonde, “A side-project.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...you don’t have to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.” Kara would make a fine editor anywhere. She’s talented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara carefully arranged the stacks in order and disposed of the boxes near her own desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat watched her assistant, “Now what were you so excited about coming off of the elevator?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doesn’t let go of anything, does she? “Uh, Lena was messaging me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The media mogul raised her eyebrow, “And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get very excited when she sends me sweet messages. She’s so busy with work and in her lab, but she still finds time to be a complete romantic.” It’s not a lie. Trying to play matchmaker for her friend is sweet and she really does feel that way about her. “She also wanted to know which night you’d like to go out for drinks with us at Opal Lounge...tonight at 8 or tomorrow around 9?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat huffed. Her lovable idiots are too cute. “Tonight would be fine.” She could use a top-shelf drink with good company and the privacy Opal provides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned, “I’ll let her know and...can I take these manuscripts home with me? I’ll protect them with my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat has no doubt that Kara really would do such a thing. “Yes. There is a virtual copy too, so don’t actually die over them. I just think a hard copy is more fun to work with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien grinned even wider. She completely agrees. Nothing beats physical paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara left work with Cat’s manuscript carefully packed into a large case. Once home she set the case next to the couch and was very excited to set time aside to do this edit for her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sped around her apartment to clean up everything, change her linens, and get a quick shower. She pulled on a long sleeve shirt and some jogging pants when she heard her apartment door open and close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned and walked through her divider, “Lena!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hugged her and laughed, “Good job getting Cat to agree to go out for drinks tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? You convinced Olivia to go. You’re amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hardly had to do any convincing. I think the Senator just has a thing for Cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! I really want this to work out. For both of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kissed Kara’s cheek, “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women were comfortable on the couch in lounge clothes. They had ordered their dinner and Kara cleaned the area up and was starting her semi-human speed edit of Cat’s manuscript. Lena was drawing a schematic on her tablet of something that came to her mind earlier in the day. She’s pretty certain it’ll be something that will grant her more time in the lab. She’s always happiest at work when she can get ample lab time in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien grabs a new section of the manuscript and glances at Lena. She’s got her elbow propped up on the back of the couch, leaning the side of her face into her own hand, is biting her lower lip, and watching her. Kara blinks a fews times and her own smile grows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena scoots closer and presses a soft kiss to Kara’s lips. “You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde sighs and kisses her back. She shifts to set the papers on the coffee table and caps her purple gel pen with one hand as Lena keeps kissing her. She turns to face her fully and wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her to her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette bites at Kara’s lip and kisses her cheeks before she leaned away and stared into her darkening blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stared at Lena’s already swelling lips and then back up to her eyes, “Can we try the new toy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt her own desire pool at the thought. She had ordered it and given it to Kara. She told Kara she wanted her to wear it and ‘fuck her until she’s incoherent’. Her girlfriend blushed a dark red before she even opened the box to see. If she could have turned a shade darker she would have. Instead her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at the sight. It took her a few moments to be able to speak in English and when she did all she managed to say was, ‘Lena, it’s so much...bigger...than the others.’ And now she’s asking to use it. It’s been a while and Lena wondered if Kara was too worried to try it. Now though? Patience is worth it. “Yes.” Lena throatily replied to Kara’s little question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde kissed Lena on the lips and carefully got up, grabbed Lena’s hand, and pulled her beyond her divider to her room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Luthor sat on the bed and watched Kara pull out the box and use her superspeed to disappear. Undoubtedly to clean and don the strap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sped back, hair down, still in her long sleeves and jogging pants, but something extra underneath. She was blushing but smiling as she walked to Lena and placed a kiss on her lips. She noticed the time. Cat should be arriving at Opal and she turned both her and Lena’s phone’s to ‘do not disturb’. No need to interrupt this. Kara just might contemplate murdering the person who dares try. She captures her human’s lips with her own and kisses her with the same amount of pressure Lena uses. As she kisses her and tastes her tongue she pulls at the hem of Lena’s shirt. She pulls away from the liplock only long enough to pull the garment free. She relishes at the feel on Lena’s nails on her scalp. She groans when Lena sucks at her tongue and again when she glances down at her bare chest. She kisses her freckles and lifts her fully onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little noise Lena makes when Kara physically moves her in intimate moments always sets Kara on fire. The toy is pressed against her and is rubbing at her own clit as she moves and it’s making it harder to take her time. She kisses along Lena’s chest and stomach as she lays back against the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Kara whispered before sucking one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth and biting at it enough to make Lena gasp and squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmm, love you too.” She managed to say between the lovely assault to her chest. She was uncomfortably aroused and could not wait for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nipped at Lena’s neck and then went to the neglected breast and palmed at the one she had just been paying attention to. She traced her hand along Lena’s stomach and then pulled at her waistband. Lena sighed and quickly helped her remove her own sweatpants. Lena’s arousal wafted to her alien senses and it made her mouth water. She traced her fingertips along her silk panties and popped at her waistband playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien looked up at the woman beneath her, “Please what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question earned a smirk, “Please, fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde felt a chill run along her spine at her words. Rao, anyone else and she’d be mortified or turned off. Lena though, Rao, everything about her makes her want more. More hugs, more kisses, more sex, more laughs, more trips, more time...she just wants all the time she can have with her and every single experience she’s willing to share. Kara was pulled in by the tidal wave and is happy to float in the sea of this love until the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? It’s a lot.” Kara took that moment to shift her hips so she could playfully rub the hidden toy against the apex of her girlfriend’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bucked instantly, smirk gone, and ready to give into her needs. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara kissed Lena’s lips, straddled her, and supported her own weight as she towered over her. She slowly lifted her long-sleeved shirt off and Lena’s hands could resist touching her abs and her eyes feasted on the alien above her. She ran her hand along her arms and squeezed her biceps. Kara flexed them and Lena moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena propped herself up on her elbows and Kara met her for a heated kiss. Lena sucked at her tongue and bit her lips until she was starting to grind up Kara’s form. Kara looked down at her and a little blush was on her face. Lena reached up and cupped Kara’s face with one hand and a breast with the other and Kara sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the attention Kara began to lower herself on the bed. She grabbed Lena’s thighs and squeezed before pulling her soaked panties free. She tossed them and groaned at the sight. She situated herself between Lena’s thighs and separated her legs so she could accommodate their toy. By the look of things, they didn’t need any lube, but she offered, since...well. “Do you want some lube?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded her head despite feeling more than ready for a while now, “Yes. I’ll let you know if I need more. Just go slow at first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nervously nodded, “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled down her baggy joggers and dropped them off the side of the bed and Lena moaned, loudly, sinfully, at the sight of the new dildo. It is way bigger than anything she’s taken and oh god is she ready. Kara had a bottle of lube on the bed once she sped back to Lena before they got started. She put some on her palm and ran it from tip to length and Lena moaned again as she watched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien ran her hands along Lena’s thighs and to her knees. She spread her a little more and she pressed the tip of the toy slowly to Lena’s entrance. Lena’s head dropped back and as Kara carefully spread her out and worked to length inside of her she made one of the most sensual noises that Kara’s ever heard that it was almost enough to make her come at the sight and sounds assaulting her senses. “Rao.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s brows were furrowed and a beautiful flush spread across her as Kara went slow and pushed inside. She reached for Kara and propped herself up some to be closer to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara leaned forward to make it easier for her and she gripped at her waist and started a very slow rhythm until she could bottom out to the ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her human’s whole body was tense, her toes curling, and her breaths so very ragged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena let go of Kara and lay back again, she gripped at the sheets after she instructed Kara to go faster. Of course she listened and Lena saw stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat got to Opal and was annoyed that neither of her friends had returned her messages she sent them on the way there. The two idiots were probably too busy being cute to notice their phones. She grumbled and dropped her phone in her purse as she waved off the staff and made her way to their usual table. Now, what she saw when she got there was not at all what she had been expecting. Olivia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel eyes met blue and she stopped in her tracks. Those little shits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia flashes her an award-winning grin, “Hello, Cat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat felt her heart flutter. Dear god. “Olivia. It’s been a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat glanced around, “Is there a chance that you just happen to be at my usual table and my friends are running fashionably late?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The senator shook her head and stood, “No. I’m here for an arranged date with you.” She gestured to the seat across from her, “Will you please stay? Unless they were wrong and you’re not interested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat thought about saying goodbye and leaving. She didn’t want those two to win. She told Kara to stay out of it and to not under any circumstance involve Lena. Of course they would do this. Karma. Right? She likes playing matchmaker not being the one setup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fought the urge to turn and run. Olivia is here and willing to go on a date with her. That’s something. Something amazing that she had ever hardly dared to hope for. She took a steadying breath. “It’s great to see you.” She said as she took a seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia visibly relaxed. She hadn’t looked tense until she noticeably relaxed when Cat chose to stay. “It’s great to see you too, Cat. I’ve followed your successful career over the years. You always were the most driven person I met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde smiled at her and when the waiter came she ordered wine instead of scotch and settled in for getting reacquainted with her old roommate. If it doesn’t work out as a date then at least they can perhaps be friends again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was catching her breath, her hands gripping both of Kara’s strong shoulders as she stayed propped up above her. Waiting for the go ahead to either keep going or to pull out of her. She watched Lena’s closed eyes and listened to her pounding heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light green and blue eyes slowly opened and focused back on her, “I can keep going. Let’s just…” She gently tapped at one of Kara’s shoulders in her grip and when she moved to lift one of her legs to rest on her shoulder the alien let out a little laugh. Now one of Lena’s legs is wrapped behind Kara’s lower back and the other in propped over her shoulder. Lena smiled at her and wiggled a little. The toy rubbed against Kara’s throbbing clit and she groaned and bucked forward some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grabbed at the headboard, “Harder and faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded. She had done so much already, she’s so surprised by her human’s stamina. She’s grateful for it. She obliges and enjoys meeting their needs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grips Lena’s waist with one hand and the thigh against her chest with the other and thrusts into her. The satisfying screams surely annoy her neighbors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia sipped at her wine and laughed at Cat’s recounting of getting her to hang up posters around campus, hidden in the dark, flying and helping her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was glad you were willing to help me. It would have taken me all night to hang those if you hadn’t pitched in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so accepting and didn’t treat me any differently. Asking a simple favor like that? How could I say no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat grinned. “Did you ever figure out how I found out you were an alien?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She shook her head. “I was careful, but somehow you knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The CEO does her rendition of a Cheshire cat smile, “I was high and saw you in the shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Olivia asked and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! For days I blamed the ‘hallucination’ on that damn brownie, but then I kept thinking about it and it started to make sense. So, I told you and you didn’t run away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought about running. I was afraid you would turn me in or blackmail me. But, you didn’t. You didn’t act any different. It was nice getting to be myself that semester.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat hummed and finished her glass. “Everyone needs a safe space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish all humans were as open-minded and kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha. Say that around the employees I’ve fired, my ex-husband, and Lois Lane.” She joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia squinted at her and smiled, “Really, Cat. You are. That doesn’t mean you haven’t pissed off people that have failed to meet your expectations. As far as Mrs. Lane...I know for a fact you two only pretend to hate each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, how do you know that? Have you checked your sources?” She teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Lois. She’s spoken highly of you in the past. She did however say that she’d deny that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Next Day</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara got to Catco early to catch up on some work. Lena went in early too, despite having very little sleep and being exceptionally sore this morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went into Cat’s still empty office and prepped her morning papers. The info she’ll want for her morning meeting and the articles she wanted to gloss over before running them. She straightened the work surface and took a moment to refill the ink in her favorite pen. As she did she heard two familiar heartbeats entering the building. Kara grabbed up Cat’s coffee and turned away from the bullpen to heat it with her vision before placing in down again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tuned in to listen to the hearts. Alex and Cat? What’s Alex doing here so early?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked off of Cat’s elevator and Kara waved and smiled at them. Cat gave her the look. Oh Rao. She ignored all her texts last night and didn’t respond to any of them. She was busy anyway. But, anyway, is she mad? Her face says she’s mad, but her eyes don’t. Did the date go well?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked a little tired and had a paper bag in her hand as she walked alongside Cat and complimented the CEO’s leather jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked through the office door and as it closed Cat removed her sunglasses, “Hmmm.” She frostily greeted and Kara gulped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning.” She moved away from the desk and towards her sister, “Hey Alex!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kara.” Alex grinned, “I got you some donuts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rao, I love you. You’re the best. What kind?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you pretending you can’t smell what kind?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed, it’s a habit. “Chocolate from Dominique's. You really are the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I thought you’d like them to start out your day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara took the bag and sniffed them, “Oh yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat set down her bag and took a long sip of her hot coffee. She glared at Kara and continued to pretend to be mad for a moment despite the weird looks from her sister. Then she got the idea to get a little revenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was sniffing at her breakfast that was just so thoughtfully hand delivered to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara?” Cat asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” She shut the paper bag and looked at her with rapt attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does your sister know that you set me up on a surprise, blind date last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Danvers sisters' eyes went wide and Kara answered, “No. She didn’t know about it...doesn’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.” Cat said. “What else doesn’t she know about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked confused. What the hell? Kara set her up with someone? Probably her and Lena did that. Also, WHO? And also, why does she have the feeling that Cat’s about to fuck with her again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t follow.” Kara answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she know about, say,” She paused for dramatic flare and then flashed an almost evil smirk, “that you use powers in the bedroom and can vibrate your tongue?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara slowly turned her head to look at her sister. Her eyes were watering and she was turning a couple shades darker than normal. “Alex…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noooooooooope.” She croaked out and retreated out of the office immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex! I’m sorry! She’s just getting back at me! Here, have a donut!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Alex was impressed and truly touched that her sister was willing to SHARE her donuts (an historic moment in more than one way) with her she had to leave and try to prevent more trauma. Damn Cat, fucking harpy, always fucking with her. Love her, but christ. She needs something stronger than a chocolate donut right now. Also, who the fuck did she go on a date with?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara huffed and turned her attention back to her boss when her sister made to move to come back for a donut, “Did you have to traumatize her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s our thing.” Cat shot back and smugly drank her great coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sat down across from her desk, paper bag in her lap, “I’m sure Alex would like for you two to have a new </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed and relaxed into her chair. “We are even now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien shook her head, “Okay. Soooooo, how did your date with Olivia go?” Her boss grinned, a genuine grin, and her heart did a little flutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled brightly. Despite the payback this was a very good sign! She can’t wait to tell Lena. Aaaaaaand check on her sister later...she’ll text Maggie before treading into that. Just to be safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Comments?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kudos?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Accusatrix, how’d you like Cat messing with Alex at the end of the chapter?!?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Thing of Beauty </p><p>Chapter 10</p><p>rancordesherzens</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The petite brunette pocketed her phone when Alex opened her door. She had texted her a couple of hours ago and invited her over for dinner and a night in and Maggie was so excited to spend more time with her lady that she agreed immediately. </p><p>The big Danvers sister had been a little squirrely for the past few months and at first Maggie had been slightly worried that a break-up or something not nearly as tragic in other ways had happened. But, Alex just hugged her and told her <em> they were perfect </em> and that she was traumatized by something else. Later when they were sharing a drink at the dive bar and Maggie asked about Kara; Alex spit out some of her beer and changed the subject. Her suspicions for the <em> trauma </em>being sister related were quickly confirmed. No doubt one Cat Grant was fucking with Alex, again. </p><p>Both Alex and Cat get along great and they honestly enjoy each others company. But, Cat just loves to tell Alex details about her little sister that she doesn’t want to know. Maggie lives for the reactions and funny chaos it causes and Lord knows they’ve had some pretty great sex just to help Alex numb her brain and not think for a while. For this and a million reasons, all rooted in love; she is 100 percent on board with whatever coping mechanisms are required.</p><p>Sex? Yes. Duh.</p><p>Sparring? Yes. Also duh.</p><p>Shooting at things? Of course.</p><p>Cuddles? Yeah.</p><p>Binging a series? Sure.</p><p>Whatever the case she’s there for as long and Alex needs and wants her. For literally anything. </p><p>She always tells her what Cat’s done eventually. But this time it’s taken her much longer. Maggie wants to ask, but she also wants to try and wait for Alex to be ready. </p><p>It must be <em> extra </em>is all she can surmise by the length of non-discussion on the topic. Kara had sent her a few vague texts, obviously trying to gauge the extent of her sister’s damage. Which also totally confirmed her ‘Cat said something’ theory.</p><p>They were halfway through their meal when Alex sighed, “I think I’m ready to tell you what happened.”</p><p>Maggie set down her water, “Yeah? We talking about what’s had you acting all weird the past few months?”</p><p>Alex nodded. “Hmmm...yes. For the record, I have not been acting that weird.”</p><p>“What did Cat tell you this time?” Maggie tried to ask without any hint of amusement.</p><p>The woman sighed and hung her head in clear defeat. She’s still been spending plenty of time with her sister. Because there’s no shame in anything that’s happened and she wouldn’t feel right letting Kara think that she’s not a supportive sibling. “Well...I took donuts to Kara that morning...”</p><p>“I recall.”</p><p>“It was bad enough that she actually <em> gave </em> me one as an apology.”</p><p>Maggie’s jaw dropped a little, “She shared. Wow! It was bad for you then. What did you learn!?”</p><p>Alex ran her hand through her jaw-length hair and cringed, “Kara uses her powers in the bedroom and can...vibrate...her…” Her voice trailed off and she shook her head.</p><p>“Wahahahaahaha!!! Her fingers?!?!”</p><p>“Gawd. Fuck if I know. Probably.” She huffed loudly and cursed, “Goddammit. Cat said her fucking <em> tongue </em>.” She practically hissed out and then chugged her own water. </p><p>Maggie fell into a fit of laughter before squeezing her girlfriend’s shoulder and attempting to placate her. </p><p>They both ended up laughing about it throughout their meal. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kara was on her bed drawing, taking a break after finishing her final edit of Cat’s newest book when she got a message from Carter.</p><p>She rolled over and clicked the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2:06pm </em>
</p><p><b>Carter:</b> <em>[Picture] They’re so chill.</em></p><p> </p><p>The picture attached is of Cat and Olivia sitting on Cat’s couch holding each other's hands as they read on their individual tablets. They looked happy and totally unaware of Carter sneaking a picture of them. </p><p>Kara grinned and quickly replied.</p><p> </p><p>2:06pm</p><p><b>Kara:</b> <em>So chill. Thank you for sharing! </em>😍 <em>SuperSWEET together.</em></p><p>Carter replied with an appropriate meme of candy. Sweet enough to rot even alien teeth. It reminded the alien that she was hungry. She put away her art supplies so she could get dressed and go grab something to eat and surprise Lena.</p><p>She hopped up and sped around to change into a dress and nice shoes. She grabbed her glasses and put her hair in a messy bun. She grabbed her purse and stepped out of her door and as she locked up she heard Mrs. Gresham, her landlady. </p><p>“Hello Kara.”</p><p>Kara dropped her keys in her purse and smiled brightly at the older woman. “Hello, Mrs. Gresham! How are you today?”</p><p>The woman sighed and motioned for her to come with her. Kara mentally went over her bills. She’s sure she hasn’t missed any rent. She’s never missed rent. Rao. She pays early and has for the many years she’s lived in Hammersmith Tower.</p><p>She sat in the old leather chair across from the woman’s small desk once they reached her office on the ground floor. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” The woman’s heart rate was relatively calm so Kara wasn’t too worried. But, she’s only ever been in this office to renew her lease or to enjoy holiday snacks with the woman.</p><p>“Oh, Kara. I hate to do this…”</p><p>Kara’s eyes went wide. Rao. “Do...what?”</p><p>“Sweetie, you’re the best tenant I’ve ever had and I’ve been doing this for much longer than you’ve been alive...but, there are just too many complaints for me to keep ignoring them. I’m afraid I have to evict you.” She pulled out a typed up document from a drawer and slid it across the table. “You have a month to leave...typically it’s a 2 week notice...but, I do really like you and I am sorry to have to do this.”</p><p>Kara was stunned. She took the paper and a crinkle formed between her eyebrows. “I-I don’t understand. What complaints?” Kara makes sure to not listen in to the private conversations around her, and apparently it’s caused her to be a bit blindsided by this development.</p><p>The woman just stared at her a moment. “Noise complaints.”</p><p>The alien quietly parroted her, “Noise complaints.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Kara’s expression started to change as she grasped what the woman was politely telling her.</p><p>“I...I...hmmm.” Kara swallowed and stood quickly. Almost too quickly. “I understand.”</p><p>The woman smiled softly at her. “It’s alright. I won’t give you a negative reference or anything. I suggest you look for a place with better insulation?”</p><p>The blonde nodded, “Mmmmhmm. Thank you.” She managed and then, red cheeks and all, she quickly (at human speed) left her building. She went to a little sandwich shop a few blocks away and grabbed food for her and Lena. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She knocked on Lena’s door. Bag of food in one hand and her notice in the other. </p><p>The brunette opened the door with a bright, cheerful smile. “Hey, SuperPuppy.”</p><p>Kara cracked a smile, “Hey, Lee.”</p><p>Lena realized something was a little off, but moved aside and let Kara in and then followed her to the kitchen. “How’d your final edit go?”</p><p>“Oh, it went great. Cat should be pleased.”</p><p>“Are you sad that you’re done?” Maybe that’s what’s off?</p><p>“A little I guess. But, mostly excited to see her publish it. I’m sure she’ll have something else for me to do soon enough.”</p><p>“Mmmm.” Lena kissed her cheek and smiled, “Kara Danvers. World class assistant and exceptional book editor.”</p><p>The alien chuckled and sat the food bag down, “Kara who?”</p><p>Lena playfully nudged her, “You haven’t heard of her?”</p><p>“That name does sound familiar...I think…” Kara looked down at the paper folded in her hand, “I think I saw that name on this.” She held up the document and Lena’s light blue and green eyes dropped to look at it.</p><p>“What is this?” She held out her hand and Kara sheepishly handed it over.</p><p>Lena scanned the paper and looked up at Kara. “What?!”</p><p>Kara blushed, “Noise complaints. ‘Too many to ignore’ is what Mrs. Gresham said.”</p><p>The CEO opened and closed her mouth a few times before reading over the paper again and then started to giggle quietly and couldn’t look directly at Kara without laughing louder. She covered her mouth and tried to apologize. </p><p>“I know.” Kara was still blushing. “Date a Luthor and get evicted.”</p><p>Lena smacked her and then kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your <em> fault </em>.” Kara whispered with a grin.</p><p>“Well-”</p><p>“Rao, it’s not <em> entirely </em> your <em> fault </em>.” She amended.</p><p>“I love you. Where will you stay? You’re welcome to come here.”</p><p>Kara nodded, “I love you too and I’d like that. You can help me with apartment hunting. I’ll even give up studio living for you since you like <em> rooms </em> and all.”</p><p>“Quite the sacrifice.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Lena squeezed Kara’s hand, “Kara...you could just...move in...with me-and stay.”</p><p>Blue eyes widened and she blinked several times as if she wasn’t sure she heard her correctly.</p><p>The Luthor tucked some of her hair behind her own ear and smiled, “If it’s something you’d like to do. If you’re not ready then you can stay and I’ll help you apartment hunt like you said.”</p><p>Kara closed the space between them and slowly kissed the woman. “I’d love to live with you.”</p><p>The CEO bit her own lip and nodded, eyes tearing up slightly out of happiness, and instead of saying anything else on the matter she gently kissed Kara again and again. Then the two sat outside on the balcony and enjoyed their meal Kara brought with her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s been a week since Kara received her notice. She hasn’t told anyone other than Lena yet and they haven’t told anyone that they’ll be living together soon.</p><p>They’ve been sure to only engage in activities that tend to make noise levels exceed appropriate levels at Lena’s place and not Kara’s. So far there have been no new complaints. But, the damage had been done and Kara can’t bring herself to actually <em> look </em> at any of her neighbors now without either blushing or laughing depending on the person. Which has led to her flying out her window more and more just to avoid accidentally making a fool of herself. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Now. It’s Friday night and Cat and Olivia have invited Kara and Lena to join them for drinks on a double date at Opal Lounge.</p><p>To say that the couples are excited would be an understatement. One couple is seemingly much more excited than the other. This is their first time having a double date together. </p><p>Lena is practically dragging the Kryptonian after her as soon as they climbed out of her town car. They’re already 20 minutes late. It’s not exactly Kara’s fault. She heard cries from people trapped in a large apartment fire. So, the ‘Good Samaritan’ pulled them all from the fire and took the time to get the smoke smell and soot off of her. The media only caught a blur of singed clothes and long blonde hair as residents started just appearing. Appearing safely in the parking lot across from the burning building. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As the two women neared the table Cat had reserved for them; the relief in Cat’s eyes was evident. She must have been worried that Kara had somehow gotten hurt in the rescue. </p><p>“If you were late like this to work you’d be jobless.” Cat said, lacking any actual bite in the words.</p><p>Kara playfully rolled her eyes and greeted Olivia politely before sitting beside Lena and saying, “Oh then I’d be jobless and evicted.”</p><p>“You’ve been evicted? Kara, why?” Cat asked quickly.</p><p>Lena shot her girlfriend a surprise and amused look. She had told Kara she’d leave it all up to her as far as who to tell and when. She hadn’t expected her to tell Cat now though.</p><p>“I got my notice a week ago. But, it’s alright I’ll be moving in with Lena.”</p><p>Cat’s eyes sparkled at the revelation, “Oh?”</p><p>Olivia sipped her drink and looked between the three women, “So are congratulations in order? Is this what you two want or is it because of the eviction and is a temporary solution?”</p><p>Kara smiled, “I’m very excited to move in with Lena. It wasn’t planned, but…” The alien laughed.</p><p>Lena grinned at Kara, “Are you going to tell them why you are getting kicked to the curb?”</p><p>The blonde alien scrunched her nose and leaned to whisper to the women across from them, “Noise complaints. Lots of them.”</p><p>Cat barked out a laugh and Olivia downed her drink so quickly she coughed. Which made Cat laugh louder and caused Lena to join in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Half way through their night Olivia was relaxing around the younger couple and holding Cat’s hand openly at their table. </p><p>Kara took a bite of the appetizer Lena ordered and she heard her phone vibrate in her bag. She pulled it out quickly just to check and make sure everything was okay.</p><p>It was.</p><p>Maggie was sending her pictures of Alex completely passed out in bed with her hair all crazy. The detective had pulled out some printer paper and drew little thought bubbles and funny captions for each picture she took.</p><p>‘I can’t stay awake for long movies anymore.’ Maggie posed the sleeping woman with a remote in her hand.</p><p>‘Help. I drink too much coffee and I’m dehydrated.’ A coffee tin tucked under her arm.</p><p>‘Not cute.’ There’s a stuffed bear on the sleeping agent’s shoulder.</p><p>‘In need of a haircut. Suggestions?’ Her long asymmetrical cut is in pig tails in the picture.</p><p>Kara covers her mouth to try and not laugh too loud as she scrolls through them. She can’t fully contain it though and she passes her phone to Lena and she shows Cat and Olivia why the blonde is giggling and wiping at her baby blues. </p><p>The Senator took Kara’s phone and looked at the pictures. “I’m looking forward to meeting your sister and Detective Sawyer. I’ve heard great things.”</p><p>Cat sipped her drink and winked at Kara.</p><p>The blonde laughed. “You can meet them anytime. Cat’s just been hiding you away from us.”</p><p>“Hardly. Olivia and I are just busy.”</p><p>Lena nodded. “I understand. It’s why we are both so excited to go out with the both of you tonight. We’re all so busy, but we have to make time to keep doing this together.”</p><p>Olivia agreed with an easy smile and squeezed Cat’s hand, “I agree. This has been lovely.”</p><p>The Luthor leaned across the table to grin and loudly whisper to Cat about her date, “I like her.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The couples parted ways with promises of getting together on double dates more in the future. </p><p>Kara rode in the back of Lena’s town car with her head resting on the CEO’s shoulder the whole way back to the penthouse. </p><p>Once inside she picked up Lena bridal style causing the woman to laugh. “In a hurry?”</p><p>The alien grinned at her, “Me? In a hurry?”</p><p>The human laughed as she was carried to her own bedroom and placed atop her silken sheets by her energetic girlfriend. </p><p>Kara peppered her with kisses before starting to take both of their clothes off, at normal speed. </p><p>The woman propped herself up on her pillows and watched Kara after she successfully shed all of their clothing. “What do you want to do tonight?”</p><p>The blonde licked her lips and laid down next to her. She kissed her lips gently and smiled brightly at her, “As much as we can with the red sun emitter on.”</p><p>Lena sat up and looked down at the woman, “You’re ready to try it out? I thought you wanted to wait a while longer?”</p><p>“I’m-I was just a little nervous. I’m excited though. I want...to be vulnerable with you...I’m done waiting.”</p><p>The human swallowed and slid off the bed once she was properly convinced that Kara really was ready to try the device she made for her. She twitched it on and the room adopted a red hue.  </p><p>Kara sighed and rolled her neck and shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to make herself relax and let the red sun wash over her. It took her longer than she thought it would for her powers to fade away. She opened her eyes and turned on her side to look at the woman who made this for her. “Thank you for making this.”</p><p>“Anything you want or need.”</p><p>Kara smiled warmly, “Like our island?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“I love you Lena.”</p><p>Lena bit her lip and smiled at the woman, “I love you too.”</p><p>They kissed and their hands wandered. Lena’s hand trailed down a tan and toned stomach before discovering how wet Kara was for her. Her fingers sliding easily between her folds and her head falling back when she immediately focused on her needy clit. </p><p>“Rao, Lena.” This is the first time Kara’s been able to have sex without her powers and she’s already addicted. Not only can she use this emitter to tune out the noises outside when it’s too much, but she can do this. This is amazing. This is life changing. She feels that familiar feeling of being pulled further into the waves. She’s only ever felt this way with Lena. She only ever wants to feel this with her.</p><p>Before she knows it she’s gripping onto the headboard above her with one hand and gripping at Lena with the other. For the first time she's unafraid of breaking either. She’s saying her name like a mantra and begging for more. Her human gives her everything she asks for and so much more. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The room is still glowing a shade of red and Kara is resting on top of Lena. Her ear is pressed to her bare chest and she’s listening to her heart beat. With her powers gone all she can hear is their breathing and heart beats and it’s the most grounding experience she’s ever had. She slowly eases herself up on her elbows and forearms to look at the woman below her. </p><p>Lena runs her fingers through Kara’s long hair and smiles. “How do you feel?”</p><p>The alien nuzzles down into the human’s neck, “Amazing.”</p><p>The quiet laugh from the lungs below her warms her own heart. She pulls her face away from her pale neck after a quick kiss to the skin there. She props herself up and carefully sits up, keeping the toy that is still attached to Lena, nestled within her own soaked center. </p><p>They moan at the movement and Kara angles herself so she can start to ride her again and Lena bites her own lip at the sight. </p><p>Their noises are muted to the outside world by the Luthor’s well insulated penthouse. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>